The Mentor's Game
by rynbow
Summary: The 74th Annual Hunger Games are over. Now Katniss must learn to navigate her new role of Mentor, just as the rules and expectations for the 75th Hunger Games begin to change. re-post with edits
1. Chapter 1

President Coriolanus Snow stared at the young boy who was chosen to read the story of the founding of Panem. The story itself was just as boring as the boy that they had chosen to read it. "Each of the fourteen districts of Panem elected one justice to vote on their behalf in the Judicial Council. The Judicial Council will be the final answer in all matters. The President will rule, with the support of the council. The Council may at any time impeach the President and remove him from office, and replace him with a candidate that passes a majority opinion of the Council…"

"This has to be Desdemona Merrythought's idea of punishment for not naming her daughter to the Gamemakers," President Snow whispered to his wife who was trying to look as joyful as possible. He glanced up towards the High Council.

"She is just making him read it to show that you have no power in this Chamber," Priscilla Snow muttered almost silently so that only her husband could hear. It would not matter: the only people in the entire chamber were the President, his wife, the boy, who was the court reporter and the thirteen justices that sat on behind a semi-circle judicial bench. Marble floors made the chamber feel cold and empty. For years President Snow had tried his best to ignore the council on most issues. Their only real duty was to preside over court cases that were appealed, but that rarely happened. Since the Great Rebellion, the Council had lost most of its power. The elected Justices had been removed and replaced with high ranking citizens from the capital. Yet, as a group they could be more powerful than the president if they wished to wield their power. In the past ten years they had only agreed to take on five court cases, and in those five cases they always choose to vote on the side of the government. It was unusual for them to call the President to appear before them, yet today they had. President Snow returned his attention to the Council as the boy finished his reading.

"It has come to our attention that you have decided to change the rules for the Quarter Quell." A vulture like woman said leaning over her area of the judicial bench.

"I have come up with a game that I think will stop the rebellion in the districts," Snow barely able to conceal his hatred for Desdemona Merrythought.

"Sending past victors into the games?" Merrythought said hurtfully. She lowered her square glasses and looked over them at him with a look of utter hatred.

"To teach the districts that even their strongest cannot hide from the power of the Capitol," President Snow replied back trying to keep all of his emotions to himself. He did not want to give her any reason to make this procedure more drown out than it already was.

"A foolish move," an elderly male justice said. "All you will accomplish is that the Districts will rebel more when they watch one of the few people that they thought were safe is sent back into the arena." President Snow reached back into his memory to remember that the man was the one appointed by the capital after the rebellion to sit in the seat for District 12. He had been on the council for close to fifty years.

"Plus we will have to deal with rebellion here in the Capitol once they realize that the Victors that they have loved and adored for years will no longer be coming back," a squeaky sounding plump woman who represented district 3 responded.

"We have decided that we will not allow your idea of the Third Quell to take place. We have decided that we will force 8 tributes from each of the districts into the arena." The male member of the council said with his eyes focused on the President. "Last year's games were not well received by the Capitol. There was not enough violence. Your Gamemakers spent too much time focusing on the love story between the two victors. That is leading to the rebellion which is still growing."

"The Head Gamemaker has been dealt with!" Snow said with a snarl.

"That is well and good, but it does not excuse your part in the rebellion Mr. President," Desdemona Merrythought said looking over her square shaped glasses. "You did not use the time that you have already had with the new victors to ensure that peace reigns in the districts. The Victor's Tour every year is used as a time to re-enforce that those of us here in the Capitol control every aspect of their pathetic lives. During this year's Victors Tour all that was accomplished in keeping the rebellion at bay was more riots. Do you think we did not notice that just moments after the victors spoke in District 11 that there was a mass protest? You think that we would not realize that the wedding proposal that that Peeta kid did at the very end of the tour was just a publicity stunt to hide the fact that there was never any love between the two of them. They played you and your Gamemakers Snow. We currently have control over all of the districts, but the moment we send in the victors to fight it out, the more likelihood of the rebellion growing multiplies tenfold. We have to make them hate the victors on their own. We want the tributes fully trained when they enter the arena. We have decided that with the 98 tributes heading into the area this year that we would need to increase the likelihood of blood. We want each of the past victors to assist a district that is not their own. That way when each of the tributes is killed you can say that their mentors must not have trained them on what they needed to survive. Muttations will not be killers in these games, just used to send the tributes closer to each other. Those that just want to hide will be sent to those that want to kill." Merrythought said. She did not wait for the President to understand what she was saying before she stood up and left. The other members of the council followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

"That stupid woman has no idea who she is dealing with!" President Snow yelled across his office at Plutarch Heavensby. "How dare she challenge me? I am the President of this country and I will keep the rebellions in check without the help of the Council."

"Tell him how the council is changing the Games this year so that he can start planning," the first lady said with a gentle voice.

"There are to be 96 tributes this year, and the past victors are to train them!"

"How do you want this to happen, Sir?"

"Close off twelve of the museum arenas, so that each of the Districts will have them to train in. Have the trainers from here at the training Center rotate from district to District for a few weeks, to give the tributes some needed training on fighting. Do not teach them camouflage or gathering. They will need to hunt and kill to survive these games. Group the victors into groups and divide them accordingly. Make sure that the mentors for each of the districts were responsible for the death of the tributes from the district that they are mentoring. That way they will have to deal with the friends and families of the people that they killed. Ensure that the escorts pull close friends and family members of the victors. I may not be able to send them back into the arena, but I can make them suffer none the less.

"What about people like Johanna Mason who is not close to anyone alive anymore?"

"She has lost everyone already, she is bitter. That will help us making the district that she represents will hate her." The first lady said in a quiet voice. "I will work to assist you in the planning of the Games, if you wish Plutarch"

"Mrs. Snow, that offer is appreciated, but I can handle things in the arena."

"It was not an offer, "President Snow said barely above a whisper, but Plutarch did not need it to be repeated. "I need my best people on these games, I do not want the power hungry Council trying to run Panem. My wife will speak for me on all matters during the planning of these games." A knock at the door brought a Presidential assistant who almost immediately whisked the president from the room.

"I think we should start looking at the information on all of the victors. How many are still alive?" Priscilla Snow said. Plutarch found her hard to read. She seemed so sweet an innocent yet she was willing to go with her husband's plan to hurt the victors even more.

"Sixty-five are still alive, including Copper Herron, the very first victor of the games. I can have an assistant get a list of all known family members and associates of the victors," Plutarch said as he looked over a current list of victors.

"Have you come up with any designs for the new arena?"

"Actually we have. Last year scouts discovered a location for the new arena just outside of District 4. We were originally going to use it for the games next year, but It has a little of all of the elements that would be required for the type of game that has been described by your husband and the council." He pulled out his plans and put them on the table in front of her. "As you can see we will center the cornucopia. The force field will surround this area. We can get some of the ocean and beach on this side of the arena. The pine forest on the opposite side can provide some shelter, but the trees are not strong enough to hold the tributes for lengthy stays in the tree tops."

"What is in this area," she asked as she pointed to a spot on the map between the beach and the pine forest."

"That area was once a farm. There is this field that you can see here. There are a few fruit trees there, but since no human has been in the area for centuries most of the fruit is infested with bugs. The grass is overgrown and it will be difficult for a tribute to navigate through it. I think most will try their luck with the forest. We will add a fresh water lake here. It can provide them with water. We will keep it small so that it can be a point for a lot of their battles.

"So your plan is to keep them close so that they can fight to survive."

"We have a few mutations that will attack in the salt water and field. All in all, it is only five square miles. It is one of our smallest arenas yet. Add the more tributes, and I am sure you get the idea


	3. Chapter 3

Snow had already begun to cover the ground in District 12. Katniss stopped in the middle of the snow and looked around. School was still in session, and she could see the students sitting in the classrooms from where she was standing.

In a little over six months two of those students would be forced to endure the Hunger Games just like she was forced to. She would be responsible for mentoring the female tribute. That was the task now asked for her.

"Katniss?" Peeta called from behind her.

"What?" She practically yelled in his direction.

"We have to talk!"

"I know, but..."

"No buts. I know you plan on going to Gale and trying to convince him to run away with you, as soon as you get a chance on Sunday."

"How?"

"You are not as smart as you think you are. The Peacekeepers have been told to been told to keep an eye on you. Darius came into the bakery very early this morning to give me the heads up. They want to make a very public showing with the two of you. They have replaced Cray with some new Head Peacekeeper, who is determined to make a name for himself with the President. They are going to re-electrify the fence soon, and make this place even more of a hellhole than District 11. . Look," He said motioning over to the square. The Peacekeepers were already busying themselves building what looked to a brick wall in the middle of the square. "Darius said that he was supposed to build a wall to use for public executions. They plan on executing people who do not follow the rules."

"But that means that Gale's family will starve."

"I already talked to Haymitch. He is going to hire Hazelle to clean his house. He will pay her more than he should to keep her family feed. He has already sent word to her. He is also warning her to keep Gale as far away from those woods as possible."

"All this because of me."

"Not just you. I made things worse in District 11, not you," Peeta said as he pulled her into an embrace. It was the first time that he had done so without the cameras. She fell into the warmth of his body. In his embrace she felt safe, but could not get the feeling that even this was not what Snow wanted from her.

"I was going to go to Hazelle today and tell her that I wanted to take little Rory out into the woods to teach him to hunt. "

"That is the middle brother right?"

"Yeah. With Gale in the mines all the time, there was just no time for him to teach him. Gale was going to start teaching him on Sundays, but I think he has been saving that day for me. Plus that is the day that Rory has been helping Prim make cheese. It's odd, before the games I was not even sure that Rory even knew who Prim was. Now they spend almost all their time together. "

"Well the Games changed us all, Katniss they had to band together in case you did not make it back. My father said that your mother got stronger when you were gone. For years he has talked about how she had seemed to check out of reality when your father died."

Katniss looked up towards the school. "And in just another few months two more students will be ripped out of the normalcy that they currently have, and this hell continues."

Katniss waited till that Sunday morning. She left the comfort of the Victor's village before the sun even started to rise. She made her way silently to her old house in the Steam. She had barely removed her coat when she heard someone else in the house.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get here this morning," Gale said from the shadows.

"I wanted to make sure Thread was not following me. They seem to have eyes everywhere lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Snow knows about the kiss in the woods right before I left for the Victors Tour. If any of us are to get out of this alive, we are all going to have to play our part. You are going to have to pretend that you are happy about my upcoming marriage to Peeta."

"But I am not!"

"If you want your mother, brothers, and sister to avoid the wrath of the Capital you are going to have to Gale. President Snow is itching to ensure that my life is an ongoing hell. He may not be able to attack me outright right now, but I promise you. He will not hesitate to destroy everything that I love."

"Do you love him?"

"Peeta?"

"Yes! You are going to marry him. I should at least know if you love him."

"I don't know! I am torn. I want to love you that way that you love me. But if I do anything that will draw Snow's attention we will all be dead

"We can run away! I saw a couple in the woods a few days ago. They said they were from eight. They were trying to make their way beyond the ruins of thirteen. We could try to make a run for it too."

Katniss hesitated. Just moments after getting back from the Victory Tour, she too had that same thought. Make a run for it. Live off the land, but things had changed. She had watched as the new Peacekeeper made a name for himself in the district. In just the two days that he had taken office he had already executed three people for theft. He whipped an elderly woman until she died tied to the whipping post that he had installed, just for taking a piece of fruit that fell over the electrical fence. Times had changed. If she were to disappear now, Thread was sure to follow her with all of the might of the capital. While that may help save the people of District 12, those that knew her or went with her were sure to be hurt eventually."

"We can't. We are lucky that Darius got to Peeta when he did. If we would have waited a few more hours both of us would have been in the woods when Thresh took over. We would have been stuck. You could have walked fresh meat right to the Head Gamekeeper house, and presented yourself as a present to the ruthless bastard."

"But I didn't."

"Exactly, now we have to be smart. If we are to do anything, we cannot do it foolishly. We have to wait till the eye of the Capital is not on us. Once the new victor is named, hopefully Snow will no longer see me a symbol of rebellion." Gale reached out and grabbed her hand. He tried to pull her closer to him, but she just pulled away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cinna, it is too early to talk on the phone! If you were here right now I would beat you to death with the receiver!" Katniss screamed in the phone whose ringing woke her from her sleep.

"Well then it's a good thing that I am not Cinna then!" Effie Trinkett said with a perky reply.

"Effie, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You never call, and it is 3:30 in the morning!"

"Yes, well! The reading of the card for the third Quarter Quell took place last night here in the Capitol."

"What? What card? It was not broadcast here!"

"It was not broadcast at all. For every Quarter Quell a card is chosen that will dictate the terms of the games. The first year the Districts had to vote for their tributes. For the second one the number of tributes doubled. I do not know what the card that was chosen had on it. I just happened to be speaking the Plutarch Heavensby for drinks. He is the new Head Gamemaker. After quite a few drinks He said that they were just recording the President reading the card last night. Anyways, he said that he will be summoning all of the past victors to the Capitol soon. The reapings have been moved up it seems. They will take place in a few weeks."

"Effie, it is just March. Reapings take place on September 1st every year," Katniss said confused.

"I just said they were being moved up. From what I gather you will not be in the District when the reaping actually happens. I guess they do not want another incident like last year with Haymitch. Cinna will be arriving in District 12 in a few days. He is going to make sure that you look your best when you arrive here. As the reigning Victor you will be expected to make all kinds of appearances. I have to go. You cannot let on that you know anything is about to happen. I just did not want you to be blindsided when the Peacekeepers come and get you. I know you... you would have tried to kill them if you did not know what they wanted. Make sure Haymitch is sober when they get there."

"Effie, you seem…. Scared."

"It is just that when Plutarch was telling me all of this last night, he seemed concerned for your well-being. There has been talk of rebellion through the Capitol the past few weeks. I think that this may just be President Snow's way of keeping it in check. Do not tell Haymitch or Peeta that I think this is about the rebellion. Most of the other victors have been assisting the rebellion for years. I can't say more Katniss I really need to go." Effie did not even say a goodbye before she ended the call. The call was rather odd. For all the time that she had known Effie, she had seemed almost aloft to much of what was going on around her. This call gave Katniss another side of her to consider. She knew of the rebellion that Haymitch had tried so hard to keep from her in the closing events of the Hunger Games. Now she was fully trying to assist with preparing Katniss for whatever was to happen now.

Katniss quickly dressed in the dark and slipped out the back door. She knew that Peeta's father would already be awake and at the store baking. She slipped into the bakery making barely a noise. She had never been to the bakery this early; a bell at the door alerted them that she was there.

"Katniss? Is everything ok?" Peeta said as he looked up from a table where he was kneading bread. Since winning the games, Peeta did not need to work, but he found the bakery peaceful. His mother was not as overbearing as she was before the games. Now the busy work of kneading bread and frosting cakes were things to help keep the horrors of the games revisiting him at all hours of the day.

"Effie….. Said that they were moving up the reaping. Snow is sending for all of the past victors." Was all that she could say before tears took her. She knew that she should have never tempted fate by offering Peeta those berries and now everything that she did in the arena is going to come back to haunt her. She was the reason that there was rebellion everywhere. And here she was doing one of the things that she had just told Effie she would not do.

Peeta pulls her into his arms. A gentle kiss on her forehead pulls her back to reality. "We're not going back in this year. We are there to ensure our tributes come out.

"Mom we need coffee and lots of it. If the Capitol is moving the reaping up, then we need Haymitch sober."


	5. Chapter 5

March 30th

"Effie?" Katniss whispered into the phone. It was 5:30 in the morning, too early for Cinna or Peeta to call.

"They are trying to rig the reaping. Plutarch said that the President wants certain victors to know that he is the one that is the one pulling all the shots."

"They are aiming for Prim aren't they?"

"I am sure you are one of the ones that they are planning on making an example of. Katniss, you should know that the Council overrode the first plan." Effie paused for a moment. "It was to send victors back into the arena."

"So now the plan is now to send in their relatives and friends instead?"

"Just part of it. They are sending in eight tributes from each of the districts. Limiting the supplies that they will have when they get to the arena, so that they will have to fight each other to survive. The faster a single victor is named the better it will be."

The phone went silent. Katniss knew the Effie had disconnected. The shorter they could keep the conversations the better chances of Effie not being recorded. That was the last thing that Katniss wanted. Effie was risking so much just getting this information to her. She did not want to risk anything by having her calls recorded and brought to Snow. Effie would be killed for treason, along with everyone she was getting the information from.

Her morning run were becoming more and more of a routine. Effie had been calling in with information about the Games for a week now. Every time she hung up the phone with Effie, she ended up running straight to the bakery. Peeta and his mother would present her with a cup of coffee and a welcoming hug as soon as she arrived at the door. At first it was odd for Katniss to hug Peeta's mother. For her entire life the woman had acted like she despised Katniss. Then again since Peeta had mentioned a few months ago that his father was once in love with her mother, she figured it was expected. Since returning from the Games the Mrs. Mellark was different, cheerful even. It was a side that Katniss had never seen before.

"We need a plan, in case one of our love ones is reaped this year. I cannot volunteer for Prim again," Katniss whispered to Peeta as his mother went back to putting fresh bread in the window.

"Gale and I have already started working on it. You and I are meeting him and some other people before dinner. Gale came to me a few days ago. He thinks that since you are so worked up about the reaping that we could do this for you." The fact that the two of them had spent so much time talking to each other about this meant a lot to Katniss. In the time that she had been back from the Hunger Games, Peeta and Gale rarely spoke to each other. When they were forced to share a room together all she had noticed was contempt. Each of them jealous of the other, Peeta, jealous of the time that Gale had spent getting to know Katniss for years before the reaping. Gale was jealous of the time that Katniss was forced to spend in the months after the games. Forced into a relationship.

The day seemed to crawl by for Katniss as she assisted her mother with the medical care of patients for the rest of the day. All that was on her mind was the information that Effie had given her about the reaping. It was being rigged. That meant that there were others out there that were not being given this time to prepare.

A knock at the door at 5:00 awakened Katniss from her isolation. Barnaby, a friend of Peeta's middle brother Boule was standing at the door. Boule was only a year older than Katniss and Peeta, but had very little to do with the two of them. In the few months that Katniss had been back in District 12, she may have only seen him once. Even then that was the welcoming home festival that the District threw when they arrived home from the Games.

"Peeta asked me to come get you." Katniss had never really spoken to Barnaby. He was one of the most popular kids in school. Most of the girls in Katniss's class had a crush on him. It was easy to see why. He was strong, and cute. He did not have the same charm as Peeta though. He was not as witty, Katniss thought. She followed Barnaby to an abandoned warehouse in the center of town. She noticed Gale standing with his friends Leevy and Thom. Leevy was one of the girls in Gale's class. She was always hanging around Gale when she could. Before the Games Katniss would get jealous of the time that Gale spent with her. Delly Cartwright and Madge were standing in a corner of the room. Peeta was encircled by some of his friends. Katniss immediately remembered the name of Peeta's best friends Varon.

"Gale tells us that you are worried about the reaping." Leevy said trying to break the silence. Katniss could tell just by the sound of her voice that she was the one that was taking up all the time with Gale since that morning in her old house. That was a little more than a week ago, but even in that amount of time so much had changes.

"When I offered the berries to Peeta in the Games it sparked outrage in the capitol. I had found a way to play the games on my terms. It seems that the Capitol did not take that very well." Katniss stopped. She did not want to tell them too much. The more they knew when they got to the arena the more pain it would cause them all later.

"That and it sparked rebellion in many districts" Madge said with a soft voice. Katniss just nodded her head. That was the part of information that she did not want told.

"That as well. "The secret was out. She might as well at least acknowledge that she was aware of it.

"So then the Capitol is planning on making an example of you and Peeta?" Gale asked.

"By using those that we are closest to, they cannot bring us back into the arena." Peeta said. Katniss just closed her eyes. If Peeta really knew how close that was to happening. Things would have been a lot different.

"Which means that Prim, and each of you will be targeted for the reaping." Katniss continued.

"I will go, and I will fight if I am chosen." Barnaby said huffing up his chest.

"But what about little Prim and Rory?" Thom asked. "If they are chosen they will just be slaughtered in the bloodbath.

"Then we approach every sixteen and seventeen year old and convince them to ensure no one under the age of 15 goes to the games from this District. Katniss and Peeta have proven that we can win." Gale said harshly. He was not going to be old enough to compete this year, but his friends would.

"Do you think they would?" Delly asked.

"If they knew that we were willing to do it, then yes. They would not want to be looked on as being outcast. We spread the word. Anyone willing to let anyone under 15 enter the games will be outcast. We cannot let Prim and Rory in the games this year. I refuse to let the Capitol win. They can send us to the games, but they will not send those that cannot fight. Tell everyone you know to meet here after school. We will train ourselves to fight." Leevy said.

"I will come train you." Katniss said.

"No!" Leevy said harshly. "We cannot let them know that you had any part of this. You can train us when we get to the Capitol, until then we train ourselves. You and Peeta stay as far away from here as possible. The new Peacekeeper seems to like to watch you two a lot. It is best you try to keep your names out of his mouth as much as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

The Capitol Mid-April

Katniss looked around the crowd before her. The past victors stood in a straight line to welcome Katniss and Peeta to their ranks. They were all dressed in the finest clothing possible, yet not a one of them smiled. She looked at their faces. The first two were the twins of the first and second games. They were turning 90 this year. They still appeared to be in good physical condition. Able to stand without the help of others, yet they had not allowed surgery to keep them looking younger. She watched as the victors age decreased as she made her way down the line. She took her place beside Peeta at the very end of the line, just as Plutarch Heavensby, the newly appointed Head Gamemaker approached a podium in front of them. He motioned for them to take their seats in the rows that were lined before him. Katniss quickly caught Effie's eye and motioned for her to sit beside her and Peeta. Effie sat and pulled out a notepad and pen from her decorative bag.

"The Council has declared a change for this Third Quarter Quell. You will not be mentoring tributes from your District. Instead you will be assigned a district. The tributes have been reaped and flown here via Hovercraft. They are awaiting you on the district levels. In the next few minutes you will be given the chance to view the reapings in the entirety. This is something we have never allowed. When the games are broadcast later this year, most of this will be edited for their viewing. We wanted to give you a chance to see what the other districts are seeing with the reapings. After you watch the reapings, a member of each district will be allowed to stay in your home district to work as a familiar face for the tributes and the mentors. The rest will be assigned a new district This is a team Games, the challenges presented in the arena will be better suited for more than one person, only the members from one district will emerge victorious. That means that all of the other members of the other districts will have to be dead for the victors to be named. Very similar to the rules that got us two victors last year." His eyes centered on Katniss and Peeta. "I have been ordered not to show any storyline involving romance this year. So advise your tributes that it will not work as a strategy for two years in a row. "

"You will be given access to new mentor quarters on the floor that your tributes are from. You may choose to eat one meal a day with tributes from your home district in the dining rooms on the floor your district is assigned. Do not get too comfortable in your new quarters. The game will still take place in September. Tomorrow you will take your tributes to an arena where you will teach them to survive. You will return here on September 1st." He moved and a screen opened where he was standing. Katniss tried to pay attention to the reapings. Effie was taking notes of everything. How the tribute looked, how the people that lived in the district reacted during the reapings.

Katniss looked around. All the other mentors were trying to pay attention to the reapings, but every so often there was a look of anguish. Most of the District One victors looked upset when the first tribute was named from their district. She assumed that the boy was related to one of them. Then she noticed his name, Garnet Herron. She immediately knew why he was so important to them. Copper Herron was the first victor of the games seventy-five years ago. He married another victor, and created a family tree of victors and tributes. She could not remember how many there had been in total. Effie slid a piece of paper into the lap.

"We need to talk after this."

Katniss tried to focus back on the screen. She watched as the tribute was reaped, a cute little twelve year girl. She was quickly replaced by a seventeen year old. Katniss watched as tribute after tribute was replaced by a volunteer in District One. It confused her that the when the first tribute was chosen no volunteer was asked for, but for each of the others a volunteer was immediately asked for. District one turned to district two. It did not surprise her to watch as more people volunteered to enter those games. It was another of the Career Districts. She watched as no one volunteered to take the place of the eight people chosen in District 3. A few volunteers in District 4, but they were mainly to replace the youngest of those being reaped. From District 5 through District 11 the tributes were reaped and never saved. A few of the other mentors let out a few cries when their family members were chosen. Finally it was District 12. Katniss felt Peeta grab her hand and squeeze it tightly. She knew what was going to happen. They were going to do the same to her as they did to the few other mentors. Thread was filling in for Effie by pulling the names out of the bowl.

"The first tribute from District 12 is Primrose Everdeen." He said with a calm voice. She squeezed Peeta's hand tighter as Prim's name was called. Prim started to make her way to the podium, when one of Gale's friends Levy stepped in front of her and said. "I volunteer to take her place."

"I have not asked for volunteers," The new head peacekeeper announced.

"And yet I said I would volunteer," Leevy yelled back

"Very well. Onto the boys, the first boy selected as a tribute is Barnaby Whiten," Boule's friend stepped out of the crowd and made his way to the podium. Barnaby raised his hand and said.

"Do not volunteer for me."

"That is the spirit," the Peacekeeper said. "The next girl is..." He reached back into the bowl and pulled out another name. "Primrose Everdeen."

"I volunteer" Delly Cartwright said pushing her way to the front of the line. The look on the face of the Peacekeeper one of hatred rather than shock. Katniss squeezed Peeta's hand harder. Prim was only had two entries in the reaping. Katniss looked over to Peeta. Tears were in his eyes.

"The next boy is…. Rory Hawthorne." The Peacekeeper announced.

"I volunteer," Thom said as his picked little Rory up and placed him back in line with the other twelve year olds.

"Seems your friends are determined to make sure that little ones are safe this year." Haymitch whispered across Peeta.

"They can still do him like they did prim." Katniss replied.

Katniss watched as a girl that she knew from school, Mikasi, was reaped next. No one made a move to replace her. They next boy reaped was a friend of Peeta's Warn. He raised his hand much like Barnaby and waived off anyone willing to volunteer to replace him.

And the final girl for these games will be "Lupe Sieres." Relief filled Katniss that Madge was not chosen to go this year. She squeezed Peeta's hand to show him that she was still there for him. "The final boy chosen this year is Varun Billingsby."

Katniss pulled Peeta into an embrace. He was the one that was going to be the most effected by the tributes. Three of his friends were chosen to enter the arena this year. She kissed him on the cheek. "Go to them and tell them I how much I love them all." She turned to Haymitch. "Peeta is going to be mentoring District 12 is that ok?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Haymitch responded back.


	7. Chapter 7

"I need to know which of the victors will be mentoring their home districts. Come meet with me for a few seconds." Plutarch said from the front of the room. Peeta and eleven other mentors made their way to where Plutarch was standing. One by one they made their way from the room and onto the elevators to go to their perspective floors. Effie waited for Peeta to leave the room, before making her exit as well. "I need the rest of you to come up and get your new District assignment." Katniss waited till most of the other mentors has started to line up when she followed. She got in line between two of the victors from District 2. She listened in on their conversation as they waited for their turn. "I just hope I do not get stuck with one of those idiots from District Eleven," Enobaria said. Katniss had seen her on television during the games before. After her games she had her teeth sharpened to remind everyone that she won her games by ripping out the throat of another tribute. Her sharp teeth made talking difficult. "All they will want to do is run and hide."

Katniss decided that she had heard enough. These games were going to be hard just for that reason. For years each of the districts had learned the strengths of the mentors that their district had produced. District One was sleek and powerful. Their beauty and charm made them fans in the Capitol, who were willing to pay to sponsor them. Then they used that charm to gather allies in the arena. They were strong and resilient, able to climb stone better than most. District 2 was all power, not known for being intelligence, just their strength. District 3 was the opposite; they were easily the smartest of the districts. They were usually able to make complex traps out of items that they found. District 4 could easily be seen as the same as District one. They were able to use their sex appeal to their advantage. They were better at long range weapons that District two, but usually not as strong. Their understanding of water gives them an advantage in some situations District 5 and 10 was known for their abilities to find meat in the games. Protein becomes a necessary part of survival at a certain point in time. District 6 and 8 were by far the ones who could manage to do the best first aid skills. That saved them when the rest of the tributes were too injured to be effective. District 9 has an ability to create electrical charges almost as good as District 3, but still able to use the water to their benefit. District 7 could survive in the forest better than most. They were strong and handy at long distance if they managed to get an ax in the game. Then there was District 11. Their main strategy was always to avoid conflict, the longer the games went the better their chances since they were better at finding food growing in the arena. Katniss went through the list again. It was possible for any of the tributes to win with the right training. She then thought about her home district. If they were taught to use the tools that they would need when they got to the mines then they may stand a better chance. It was the training the she received from her father that gave her the edge in her games.

Katniss looked up Enobaria had disappeared out the door towards the elevators. She was next in line.

"Katniss Everdeen," Plutarch said with a grin. "I have been waiting to say hello to you for some time." Katniss looked at him closely. She remembered him. He was the guy that fell into the bowl of punch at her training session.

"I see you recovered nicely from your swim," Katniss said with a grin.

"One could see it that way." He reached over and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. He motioned towards the double doors that led to the elevators.

Katniss followed the other mentors towards the elevators. A spot of pink caught her attention. Effie was standing in the training room. Katniss made her way to the room and shut the door.

"I was hoping that after he gave you the envelope that you would notice that I would be here." Effie said in a whisper.

"What is so important?"

"Have you read you assignment yet?"

Katniss opened the envelope. It just said two words "District 1"

"You have been assigned District 1 by the President. He thinks that since you killed the District Two tributes last year that it will be harder for you to work with them. He must have seen your performance on the Victor's Tour when you were there. Plutarch has been working with the rebellion for years. He was expectantly promoted to head Game maker this year when Seneca Crane was killed for not allowing you to kill yourself in the Games. Plutarch wants you to make sure that Garnet survives. He is almost as important to the rebellion as you are. You are the symbol of the rebellion."

"He is the son of the victors from District One?"

"As I am sure you noticed. These games are going to be hard on the mentors. Fifty percent of the tributes are family members or close friends to at least one of the mentors. Snow made sure of that. District 12 is just one of the examples. He aimed for you sister but your friends made sure that did not happen. As for Garnet Keep him safe as much as possible. Mentors who are in the rebellion will all been given the same order. I am going to be the escort for District 1 this year. Plutarch is allowing me to choose the stylist. I assume you will want Cinna."

"Yes. I have not seen Peeta since the speech. Where did he go to?"

"I saw him get on the elevator for his tributes. You need to go to meet your tributes." Effie walked the opposite way out of the training center. Katniss turned and slid out of the door she had just entered and hit the up button on the elevator panel. When the elevator opened she hit the level labeled District One.

The ride did not take more than a few seconds. The Lobby of the district one floor was the most beautiful place Katniss had ever seen. Gems lined the walls and precious metals covered every surface. She noticed a group of mentors standing on the other side of the lobby.


	8. Chapter 8

"We were told we had to wait for you to arrive," Finnick Odair said seductively. "I should have known that someone as beautiful as you would have to make a grand appearance." Katniss remembered him from his games when she was a child. He was known for his looks and ability to charm the audience.

"Ignore him!" A beautiful woman in her mid-thirties, said as she made her way towards Katniss. Katniss was taken by surprise when she was pulled into a hug by the woman. "I am Cecilia. You have met Finnick," She motioned over to the gorgeous man. "Be careful with him he is just trying to make your fiancé jealous. He is harmless all you have to do is say that you are going to have a little chat with his fiancé Annie and it hushes him right up. Isn't that right Finnick?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am not flirting with her. Annie would murder me in my sleep."

"Who is Annie?"

"Annie Cresta! The winner of the 70th Games!" Finnick said almost appalled.

"Did not watch much of those games, sorry. That was the year my father was killed."

"It is perfectly understandable then," Cecilia said. "That is Lyme," she pointed over to a middle aged woman with her hair pulled back into a bun. "Beside her is Beetee." she said pointing to an older man who was playing with a piece of wire.

"So we are expected to make sure that District One wins this year?" Finnick asked.

"Strange since we all killed both tributes from District One in our games." Beetee said finally noticing that Katniss had joined the room.

"I think that is why we were chosen to represent District One. They were hoping that there would be some turmoil between the mentor and the tributes. It makes for better drama." Lyme said.

"And better drama makes for better ratings in the Capitol." Finnick offered. .

"Ah Great, we are all here." Effie said cheerfully as she entered the lobby from the elevator, she looked down at the notebook that she was holding. "Did anyone see Gloss?"

"He just said for us to wait out here till all of the mentors were here." Cecilia said as

"It is time that we meet the tributes, shall we?" Effie said as she motioned to the golden doors in front of them. She made her way gracefully to the double doors and swung them open.

"Katniss, Finnick, Cecilia, Lyme, and Beetee meet the tributes of District One." Katniss did not know what she was planning to see, but eight tributes sitting around a round table chatting peacefully it was not it. She was thankful when Effie motioned for the mentors to take a seat around the table that the tributes were sitting at. Gloss was standing in a corner of the room with his arms folded. He glared at the other mentors as they took their seats.

"Let's learn your names and ages." Cecilia said with a cheerful smile. She was naturally more mothering that Katniss could ever be. Katniss looked over the tributes. They all seemed to be around her age. They had a very distinctive district one look to them. They were athletic and well groomed.

"My name is Silk, and I am seventeen," the girl sitting in front of Katniss said returning the smile to Cecilia. Katniss put on a fake smile and elbowed Finnick to do the same. The girl had the most beautiful face. Her auburn hair was cut to her shoulders. Katniss immediately whispered to Effie that she needed paper and pencil. It was only a few seconds before she was jotting down notes. Silk was pretty, could easily play the seductress card but her hair would get the way in the arena. There was no way to wear it pulled back so it would always be in her eyes. Hampering what she could see. She looked strong enough and in athletic shape. She would have to get her used to running obstacles.

"I am Pearl, and I am seventeen," the girl beside Silk said. She was shorter in stature that Silk. Her blonde hair would remind the Capitol of the girl next door. She should not show too much skin in the presentations. She should play the shy type. Her hair was easy to maintain. It would be pulled back into a braid or worn as ponytail.

"My name is Glint and I am seventeen," The boy beside Pearl said. He was cute in a generic kind of way. His hair was short and black. He was muscular. Katniss immediately thought that he had a great chance of winning the games. He could easily get sponsors and would be strong enough to survive whatever.

"My name is Garnet and I am seventeen," The next boy said. Katniss immediately looked up. He looked so familiar. Then it dawned on her.

"You are a Herron!" Beetee said. It was not a question.

Katniss just nodded. He knew this boy, growing up watching the games she had always been drawn to him. He was the son of victors, but not just any victors. The Herrons had won at least 12 games.

"Yes," he said. Katniss immediately knew why he was so important to the rebellion. Why Effie had warned her that he had to live. He was from the first family of the Games. His great-grandfather was Copper Herron the very first winner of the games.

"He is the reason the rest of us volunteered." An unknown boy sitting beside Garnet said.

"Why is that?" Finnick asked.

"Because we have to ensure that he makes it back home." Pearl said as a matter of fact.

"The Herrons are our greatest treasure. Every time one of them is reaped it kills us a little more." Glint said

"I do not understand," Cedilla said.

"Do you know my family history?" Garnet asked.

"We all know you parents, grandparents, great grandparents, and some of your cousins and great aunts and uncles from the Herron and the Sparrow sides." Beetee said quietly.

"My great-grand father was reaped in the first games as punishment. His father was the General of most of the rebellions forces. He was fourteen and not expected to win. He was lucky in games because the girl that volunteered to go in with him was one of his father's soldiers. She had been in the war. She knew how to fight. She made sure he made it to a point that he could win. When she died there was only one other tribute that he had to kill. He did it and won. The Capitol was not happy, so when he got home they killed his mother. His twin sister, Amethyst was reaped the next year. It was thought that she would be weak and was expected to be killed in the blood bath. That did not happen. When she noticed what her brother was going through in the games, she figured she would eventually have to go into the arena as well as payment for the rebellion, so she asked her father's advisor to teach her hand to hand combat. When she emerged victorious, the Capitol killed the advisor. When another victor came from District One in the third games, the capitol made her marry him. As soon as another female victor won, my grand-father was married. My grandfather was reaped, and he married another victor. My father was reaped and he married another victor. In total 30 of my family members have entered that arena, but only thirteen have come out alive, so I have grown up around the Games my entire life."

"And it is our goal to make it 14." The unknown boy said.

"And what is your name?" Cecilia asked him.

"My name is Amaze, and like everyone else I am seventeen."

"Jasper," The boy beside him chimed in. Katniss did not bother to jot any notes down. They all looked the same. All were muscular, and well kept. Cinna would not have any problems with them

"I am Iridian," the girl beside Jasper said.

"And I round out our little group of rebels and I am Diorite."

"And you all volunteered to protect Garnet?" Beetee asked. The seven tributes did not say anything just nodded their heads.

"Well that saves us a lot of hassle in the control room as to who to try to spare." Finnick said with a grin.

"I think that Katniss should focus on training Garnet then. He will need to know how to survive as well as how to fight." Effie said

"What?" Gloss said from the corner.

"Marvel and Glimmer were Garnet's cousins." Pearl said.

"Oh!" Nothing else came to her mind. She had been responsible for the deaths of two of his cousins. "I'm sorry." Katniss could not think of anything to say. The silence was killing her.

"It's fine. It happens in the Games." Garnet said breaking the silence. "Plus you are the one who inspired hope into the rebellion."

"I know that all of you know of the rebellion, but no one can mention that word again!" Effie looked dangerous when she spoke. "I worked hard making sure that best mentors were here to protect you in the interest of the rebellion. Everyone in this room has one sole responsibility, and that is to bring you home alive, young man. I will not have you jeopardize anything because you are so foolish to waive the rebellion in the face of the Capitol."

"You want me to work with him?"

"You are the best choice. No other mentor can teach him to survive without them." Effie motioned over to the other tributes. "They are willing to die to protect him, does that sound familiar?"

"Because I was willing to do the same for Peeta?"

"Yes, while the other mentors are working hard to ensure that he has protection at all times, you have to teach him how to survive in case they can't protect him."

"So it is official, Operation Save Garnet has begun," Glint said with a smile.

"I think that the tributes need their rest before lunch," Katniss said. "I know the emotions all of you are going through right now. Go to your rooms, get a nice bath, and relax for a bit."

"I agree," Cecilia said as she stood and ushered the tributes out of the room. None of the other mentors moved from their seats.


	9. Chapter 9

"What is going through your mind Katniss?" Effie asked.

"They are a likable bunch. Getting the public to side with them should be easy enough. The stylist can fix some issues like hair that will get in the way easy enough."

"I meant about us all trying to protect Garnet."

"He is the son of tributes. I know that if it were my family member I would want us all trying our best to do everything we can to protect them. The problem is that he is not the only one. I heard some reaction during the reapings that tell me that there are others as well. "

"The Capitol is making a point of ensuring that the past victors are going to be tormented this year. There are a total of 96 tributes this year. Our sources in the Gamemakers are telling us that in most cases the reapings were rigged."

"Do the tributes know that the reaping was rigged?" Cecilia asked

"I am not sure what they know. They are smart enough to know that Garnet was chosen for a purpose."

"That confused me in the reaping. Why did they not ask for a volunteer for him?" Katniss asked.

"Because no one would have replaced him. District one looks at their tributes with a special honor. No one would have taken that honor from a family that has brought so much to them. Garnet is my cousin; I would have gladly taken his place. Yet, that is not an option. The entire district puts us on a pedestal; they do not understand the turmoil that comes from being a champion. We stay in the victors' village trying to give our family and friends as much knowledge as possible for the day that they are chosen. If you have ever watched our reaping you would know that no one in my family has ever volunteered. If you were to ask anyone in the District they would say it is because we believe that everyone should have a chance to represent the district in the games. The truth is we want more than anything to avoid them all together. We are more than willing to assist others win, but only to keep them alive." Gloss said from his corner.

"I know this is early but Finnick how early on is the Career Alliance formed?" Katniss asked

"In most cases the first day, as the tributes are watching each other in training the mentors begin to negotiate an alliance."

"Do we need to start negotiations on their behalf?" Katniss asked.

"With who though?" Finnick asked.

"It doesn't have to be whole districts. We can approach those tributes that were reaped on purpose." Cecilia added

"Not every mentor is going to go along with an alliance like that." Beetee said

"I would let them decide. I have never forced my tribute to join the Careers. It usually helps to get past the first few days, but after that it can become a hassle to keep the group together. Then you have to determine when to break it off," Gloss said as he came to the table and sat down.

"Plus they all seem hell-bent of making sure that they all make it as far as possible as a team."

"That can work in the benefit," Katniss said. "If they keep together they may be able to avoid having to have an alliance with anyone else, at least for a part of the games. I would say that they can try to make it past the bloodbath before they decide who they need to make an alliance with."

"Do we train them to fight at the blood bath or run?" Cecilia asked.

"District one has always fought at the bloodbath. I think that we would cause the kind of unrest in District One that Snow wants if we do not let them fight." Gloss replied

"Effie I need to know who is mentoring every District. I want video of every game that the victor is still alive. I need to get as much information on whom we are dealing with." Beetee said coming to his feet.

"Why?" asked Lyme.

"It's simple," said Katniss. "In every game it is not just the tribute that wins the game. I won last year because I could tell what Haymitch wanted me to do. If we know that mentors then we know how they are going to train their tributes. Since we do not have the District to tell us that District 2 is going to be all Careers things are different."

"So not only do we have to worry with District 2 and 4 being just as strong as our tributes, it is possible that any other District that ended up with a mentor from 1,2, or 4 could be just as dangerous." Lyme said.

"But we know the other Victors as well as anyone." Finnick said

"But they have free reign on these tributes; they do not have to answer to anyone back home. You cannot say that they have never been swayed because of a back lash at home. It is taboo to kill the person from your district unless you are the last two standing. The mentor and the tribute would be scorned. Now with just the tribute scorned nothing would happen if that person did not make it out.

"When will the tributes meet each other?" Katniss asked

"September." Effie replied

"So after their training time with us," Finnick added.

"We are at an advantage though," Beetee said.

"Why is that," Gloss asked.

"We have the three Career Districts covered." Beetee replied.

"No… We are not spying on our own districts. We all know that if all of our tributes here die we are going to lend any support we can to our district. I would expect the others to do the same. We are going to let their mentors do what they can. Trust their judgment and assist them in whatever they need. We are not going to use them for information to kill people that we have known all of our and their lives. That is what the games are for." Katniss said.

"Katniss is right. I know some of the kids that were reaped from my district. I will train these kids to fight and survive. But I am not going to tell them the weaknesses of those that I know just to win." Finnick added.

"The tributes are scheduled to watch the reaping after dinner. Maybe we can use that as a time to get to know them and discuss strategy with them." Effie added as she was looking at her watch. "Go eat lunch with your districts."

"And no strategy talks with Districts," Cecilia reminded them


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss knocked on the double door on the twelfth floor. Apprehension took hold of her as an Avox opened the door. She noticed that groups had formed two of the girls were off in a corner chatting while the other two were sitting at the table pouring over notes. Peeta had all four boys sitting at the other end of the table looked sullen.

The two girls in the corner noticed Katniss enter first. Katniss tried to restrain herself but still found herself running across the room and pulling the two girls in a tight embrace. "Thank you" was the only thing that she could think of.

"We told you that we would do it. Did you not believe it?" Leevy asked.

"I figured it would just be one of you I would have to think, not both of you." Katniss said as tears began to flow down her face.

"Stop that!" Delly whispered. "You cannot show anyone emotions. You taught us that last year." Leevy moved her head so that her hair was blocking the view of others in the room so that no one could see her face. Katniss struggled to compose herself and sat down at the table. Dragging Leevy and Delly with her.

"So what did your crazy people order me for lunch," She asked looking over to Peeta.

"Well I figured that since they missed the train ride we could have some of that amazing lamb stew with plums." Peeta said with a smile

"My favorite and I am starving." The Avox standing by the door nodded and disappeared silently through the double doors.

"So how do you like the Capitol?" Katniss asked.

"From what we have seen it looks amazing," Peeta's friend Warn said. "I looked out of my room as I was getting ready, and wow… buildings everywhere." Katniss just smiled. It started a conversation that the others joined in on. Telling stories of what they had already noticed going on in the city. Katniss just smiled and nodded. She wished that she could be happy for them, but she was not. They were going to march into the arena to their deaths in just a few months.

"Katniss?" Leevy said for what must have been a multiple time.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Peeta asked.

"Oh, yes?" Katniss replied coming back to the conversation.

"I asked what district they stuck you with." Leevy said again.

"Oh, District One" Katniss replied

"Shame," Varun said

"It is ok really; they seem to be a good group"

"In terms of tributes or people" Leevy said

"People, sorry I have a hard time just labeling someone as a tribute"

"It's ok Katniss we know what is going to happen." Delly said with a somber sound to her voice.

"So who else did you get as your mentors?" Katniss asked trying to change the subject.

"An old lady named Mags from District 4. She just points and makes these weird sounds. Johannah Mason had to translate for her." Delly said.

"She is even more beautiful in person," Barnaby chimed in.

"I think he may have met his future wife," Peeta said punching his friend on the shoulder.

"Not all of us can get engaged at sixteen." Barnaby said back as he punched back.

"Um hello the fiancée is in the room with you two," Warn said at the two with a grin.

"Who else?" Katniss asked

"Brutus from District Two, this middle age woman that Johannah kept calling Nuts I think her real name is Wiress, and Cashmere from District One."

"Descent group." Katniss said with a smile.

"Who are you working with?" Peeta asked

"Gloss is the District One mentor, and then there is Finnick Odair from four, Lyme from two, Beetee from three, and Cecilia from eight."

"Two of the most gorgeous victors ever! You are going to have Peeta jealous when it comes to you spending three months with Gloss and Finnick alone."

"Turns out that Finnick is engaged to Annie Cresta," Katniss said trying to cut off the jealousy before it had a chance to begin. Katniss did not know where she and Peeta really stood in terms of their relationship. He proposed to keep Snow from figuring out that their rebellion during the games was just that a rebellion. The more that others thought that she was in love with Peeta the more that the rebellion was kept at a minimum.

"Ah, but Gloss is still single and he is walking sex on a stick."

"I am not even sure what that means," Katniss said looking at Delly trying to keep a straight face.

"That he is just yummy." Leevy replied

"I will let him know that you are single Delly."

"Would you really?"

Katniss just grinned. The boys at the opposite end of the table were all breaking out in uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Is boys all girls think about?" Varun asked.

"And just what is it that boys think about?" Mikasi asked.

"Girls!" Thom said falling out of his chair laughing. Katniss just watched her friends as dinner was served. They were calm and relaxed as dinner was served. She thought back to her first meal on the train after she was reaped. Haymitch stumbling in drunk in the middle of it. Her nerves getting the best of her. She looked over the table. So many rich foods and her friends were just carrying on conversations and barely eating.


	11. Chapter 11

"Cinna, are you sure that this is the right dress to wear tonight?" Katniss asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. She did not think that a skin tight red dress was best way to mingle with the President.

"It will do what it needs to do," Cinna responded and he sprayed hair spray over the masterpiece that he had just finished with her hair.

"It just seems too…" She trailed off. It just did not seem like her.

"Too?" He asked.

"Much like what they wear here in the Capitol." She chose her word carefully. She did not mean to insult him. It was shorter than she would normally wear back home.

"Tonight you start your career as a Victor of the Hunger Games. You have to look the part."

"What do you mean?"

"Has Haymitch or any of the other victors told you what would be expected of you now?"

"No! What is expected of me?" Katniss asked. She feared the answer. All of the victors that she had encountered since coming to the Capital a day ago seemed so distant.

"I am not sure if I am the best person to tell you this," Cinna said with a hesitation.

"You brought it up Cinna so it must be important."

"Tonight at dinner, you will be paraded around by President Snow. He is going to start lining up bids from the capital citizens that want to sleep with you."

"And if I refuse?"

"I would suggest for the welfare of those that you love, that you agree." Katniss had never seen the look of concern that had taken over Cinna's face.

"Why?"

"Snow does not like disappointment. When Johannah Mason declined the invitation, in the few hours it took her to return to her district, her entire family was killed in an accident."

"Like his threat to me a few months ago."

"I would not put it past him Katniss. He does not like being made a fool of. You already seemed to have gotten under his skin. I would not suggest that you keep following that route."

"Ah there you are!" Haymitch said as he peeked into the doorway. His eyes stopped when he looked at the outfit that Katniss was wearing. His eyes then went to Katniss's face. She did not think that her face told a story about what she thought about that the information that Cinna had provided her with. "You told her?" It sounded almost like an accusation. Katniss immediately gave him a scowl.

"I felt someone had to. Actually thought you would have broken the news to her already. She is thinking about declining."

"That is a decision that she will have to make. The consequences of the decision will be bad no matter what the decision will be."

"Is that is what happened to your family?" Katniss asked.

"Not just because declined the offer to be used as Snow's personal toy, but for my choices in the arena. I was seen as unpredictable. He felt it would be in the best interest if he showed me that even my parents were not untouchable by him. He had my girlfriend killed as well. If you are lucky they will just use you this year. Finnick and Gloss seem to be the ones that are forced to pay longer. Most of the girls are finished by the time a new girl has won," Haymitch said.

"You will get to keep any money that you make. Usually one night is enough to feed an entire family for a year back in the districts." Cinna added hoping that his words would give her some comfort.

"You are lucky that you are already engaged," Haymitch said. "Most of the men in the Capitol are apprehensive about paying for the company of a married woman. They usually only like the newest victor. So if a girl wins these games it is likely that they will not want you anymore. Just keep in mind who will be harmed by your decisions.

Katniss walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. "I went into the Hunger Games to keep Prim safe. I am not going to let Snow kill her just because he wants to humiliate me". She smoothed out a crease in the dress, and grabbed a tube of lipstick off the dressing table. "If Snow thinks that having others use my body will keep me from keeping her safe. He is going to be sadly disappointed! Tell Peeta that our wedding is going to make headlines. I am going to tell Snow that I want to have it during the ceremonies of the 75th annual Hunger Games. If I tell him in front of Flickermann he will have no choice but to make it happen." Slowly she applied the lipstick. "Will they expect the same out of Peeta?"

"It is expected out of everyone that leaves the arena. Peeta knows his part in the scheme of things. You were the one we are most worried about." Cinna said adjusting the dress.

"Why me?"

"Because you are the one most likely to try to kill Snow with your bare hand."

"Haymitch, there is no need to flatter me. I know what I must do to protect my family. For years I have considered doing the same thing to feed my family. Cray always had a line of girls outside of his house begging to spend the night so that they could use the money to feed their families. I just do not have to beg to be chosen."

"Katniss?" Peeta said as he came into the room. "You know you can always say no to it."

"I am not going to risk anyone's life to tell them no Peeta. I am going to do what we planned on all along. I am going to marry you, and hopefully they will turn their attention elsewhere.


	12. Chapter 12

Katniss looked over the training schedule that Effie had left for her while she was at the dinner with the President. A soft knock at her door caused her to look up. Peeta stood in the open doorway. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Figured it would be the best time to talk with you about sleeping arrangements."

"Thought I was supposed to stay here on the first floor while you stayed with your…." She stopped it felt so odd to call people that she had grown up with tributes. "Friends."

"We are, but Effie knows that we cannot sleep without each other unless we want to be tormented with nightmares."

"So what has she decided?"

"She had decided that as the escort for District One," Effie said stepping into the door way, "that Peeta can sleep here tonight. After we return from the training arenas we may need to re-evaluate our plans."

"Thanks Effie," Katniss said standing up from the bed and pulling Effie into a hug.

"Yes, Thanks Effie." Peeta replied

Katniss nodded over to the bed which made Peeta smile. "Just do me a favor and keep the tributes out of your bed room talk."

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Katniss said as Peeta vanished into the bathroom.

They didn't speak the entire night just feel asleep in each other's arms. The nightmares woke her at 4 in the morning. She stared at the digital clock on the wall. How is she going to manage three months without Peeta? For months she had debated if she was really in love with him. She was not completely sold that he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, or if he was just going along with the plan to keep Snow off of her back.

She quickly dressed and headed into the dining area. A group of Avoxes were already busy setting up the breakfast buffet. Katniss poured herself a glass of orange juices and grabbed some fruit from a tray. She sat at the table and started looking over some of the information on the tributes.

"Let me guess…"Finnick said as he entered the room. He was only wearing a pair of sleep pants that left his naked torso showing. "Nightmares?"

"Every night!"

"They will slowly begin to fade, but they never end."

"Why are you up at four in the morning?"

"Same thing, well that and the fact that I am always up this early. In District 4 we need to be on the docks early to get the fish."

"You were fourteen when you won your games. You have not had to be on the dock, ever in your life."

"Well not to make a living at least. My father always said it built character to work when you did not have to. Most days I fish because it is relaxing.

"Katniss?" Peeta called from the hallway

"We're having breakfast in the dining room, Peeta"

Peeta emerged from the hallway. "I did not realize you were with someone." Peeta said staring at Finnick.

"Peeta, you remember Finnick from District 4. I told you about him at lunch yesterday. He is engaged to Annie Cresta." Katniss almost started laughing when a look of relief filled Peeta's face.

"Oh yeah." Peeta said as he approached the coffee and poured himself a glass. He sat beside Katniss

"Wish I knew I could have convinced our escort to allow her to stay the night. Then maybe I would have slept more."

"I just asked her to think of the nightmares that Katniss would have if we didn't. Plus after the announcement last night that we would be getting married as part of the opening ceremonies of this year's games. I thought it would make it easier for Katniss to calm down from all the excitement."

The door to the elevator opened, which caught the attention of Finnick. He stopped what he was doing. He motioned for Peeta to hide on the other side of the door, so that he would not be seen.

"Where have you been?" Katniss said with a slightly raised voice to the person sneaking back into the living area.

"Um sorry thought no one would be up this early," Garnet said.

"Shall we even ask where you were sneaking off to?" Finnick asked.

"Well I know we are leaving in a few hours so I wanted to say good-bye to my parents."

"Go to your room and pretend that you have been there all night. We do need Effie on our case about you sneaking off at all times of the night. Just a word of warning. Do not attempt to go back to sleep Lyme is determined that we leave for the arena as soon as possible this morning." Katniss said before motioning for him to leave.

"So that is Cashmere's cousin. Now I see where she gets her hatred for everything," Peeta whispered.

"They claim he is a good person, all I have seen so far is a spoiled kid." Finnick said looking over to where Peeta was standing. "They want us to do all we can for him, when we have love ones that we want to get home as well. He has done nothing but show that he has little regard for everyone else. At lunch yesterday he had to the nerve to mention the rebellion. He had no idea who he was even talking with. For all he knew every one of us in that room could be on Snow's side. And now he is sneaking around the training center like he owns the place. If one of Snow's spies had discovered him, there is no telling what would have happened."

"I am not looking at it as what is good for the rebellion." Katniss said. "I have been given a task to ensure that he has been given a fighting chance to win. I plan on giving him that. It is the same that I expect anyone that is mentoring District 12 to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss walked around the arena with the tributes following her. While the other mentors prepared camp she took the time to get to know the tributes. Garnet did not leave her side, the other managed to keep a distance behind them.

"Thanks, for not telling Effie about this morning." Garnett said when the others were paying attention to their surroundings.

"It would not have accomplished anything if she had discovered it. I didn't need the headache that her yelling would have given me." Katniss said with a sigh.

"Well it was nice none the less. This is going to be the longest that I have been away from them." Garnet said with a since of heartbreak in his voice

"When I came to the games that were the longest I was away from my mother and sister. I understand." Katniss said emphasizing with him.

"You know, you were my favorite last year. I know I was supposed to want either Marvel or Glimmer to win, but there was something about you." The tone in Garnet's voice made his words hard to understand for Katniss.

"If you tell me you fell in love with me, I will kill you where you stand," she sneered.

"No, it was not that. It was your determination. You were determined that you were going to get home alive. And then you found Peeta, and you were determined that he was not going to die."

"You need to have the same determination Garnet. It is not going to help you that just your friends want you alive." Katniss stopped talking and looked around the arena. She immediately knew where she was. This was the arena this was the arena that was used for the 68th Games the Johanna Mason had won.

"You know where we are don't you," a girl from the back yelled, but before Katniss could answer Garnet said.

"Yes," he walked to a spot where flowers were growing and picked a single flower and walked over and put it at the base of a tree where a golden plaque was positioned. "My cousin Glitter was killed in this very spot."

"Johanna Mason," Katniss whispered.

"It is part of the games Katniss," Silk said as she caught up to where Garnet and Katniss were standing. She put her arms around Garnet and pulled him into a hug.

"We know what is going to happen. We know that we have to fight or we will die," Garnet said in barely more than a whisper directed towards where Katniss was standing.

"I am going to make sure that you have the knowledge that you need to survive," Katniss whispered back. There was not need to talk louder. Everyone was paying attention to her every word.

"No, we do not need to know how to survive. We need to know how to win!"

"Fine, look around here and tell me what you see?" Katniss asked the group

"Trees," a boy in the back of the group yelled.

"Flowers," another yelled.

"Look closer," Katniss said encouragingly. "Think what you will need to win the hunger games.

"That rock looks big enough to kill with," the girl that Katniss remembered was named Pearl yelled.

"Good! What else?"

"The flower is poisonous?" Garnet said.

"Actually it is," Katniss said. "If you are to win, you have to think. Just running by will not help you win. Be aware of your surroundings. The mentors are setting up a camp at the cornucopia. It is not the most strategic locations. What I want you to do is to set up your own camp. You will only be given one tent; each of you will be given a sleeping bag for now. I want you to set up your own camp. You will hunt and forage for food. We are going into these games under the impression that food will be scarce. Now come along let's get back to the Cornucopia.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where did the kids go off to last night?" Cecilia asked.

"Katniss told them that they need to set up their own camp, so they took one of the tent and left." Gloss said as he stoked the fire.

"Do you think they realized that the capitol citizens when they come out here to camp sleep in the real beds?" Finnick asked

How are they going to sleep out there?" Cecilia asked

"The same way we did in the games, wherever they can. I was lucky that I got a sleeping bag the first day, but not everyone is so lucky." Katniss said as she joined them round the fire. The sun was beginning to rise in the east. The heat of the fire pushed the slight chill from the area.

"Have you decided how you are going to sleep without the nightmares tonight?" Finnick asked. "Last night I got very little sleep thanks to you scream in the middle of the night."

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Katniss replied back pointedly.

"I think being in the arena is not going to help it," Gloss said as he continued to play with the fire.

"Well at least Effie was nice enough to provide us with little huts to live in for the time being." Lyme said as she tossed another piece of wood onto the fire.

"I saw a clearing on the other side of the lake that I think I am going to use as my base camp. I am going to set up camp there and train Garnet. He can come down here for the classes with the Capitol trainers."

"So you are going to sleep by yourself?" Finnick asked.

"It is not the first time that I had to do it."

"I will stay up there with you," Gloss said. "There is no need for you to be up there alone. "

"He is right Katniss; you really should not be alone. Gloss will be a total gentleman, or else you can kill him," Lyme said with a smile. Katniss just nodded. She knew the reason that Gloss wanted to be around while she trained Garnet. They were cousins, and he wanted to ensure that he came out alive.

Katniss walked over to the supplies and took a couple of bows and the whole pile of arrows. Gloss watched for a few moments. "Are you just taking weapons?" He asked

"You can grab some of the fire starters and sleeping bags." Katniss replied.

"What about shelter?" Gloss asked.

"Cecilia, when Effie comes in later, can you ask her to have one of the shelters moved over to my campsite. Make sure she knows that it will have to sleep two.

"Don't you mean three?" Cecilia asked.

"No, Garnet will have to learn to live on his own. Speaking of which, when he gets back can you send him to find us." Cecilia just nodded.

Katniss started walking up the path that went around the lake. "You know he found the spot where Glitter died yesterday." Katniss said to Gloss as soon as they were out of earshot of the others.

"I figured he would eventually. Arenas are living memorials to those that never make it back."

"Gloss, why is he special?"

"I do not understand."

"Why has the rebellion chosen him? I know that there are other victors out there with children in these games, and yet they are trying their best to save this one. I know who he is. I know that his family has been marked by the capitol. I understand that. But so far I do not see any winning potential in him. He seems to not care about any of this."

"I think he has given up. I have seen it happen before when a tribute has been reaped. My first year as a mentor I was given this little twelve year old girl. The moment the gong announced the start of the games she froze. I then had to watch as one of the careers broke her neck. She knew how to fight, but once it all started everything left her. That is what I do not want to happen with Garnet."

"Well then he needs to give us more than just mediocre. I will not spend three months in the wilderness trying to teach him how to survive if he has already given up."

Katniss stopped at the top of the hill where she was going to build her camp.

"Took you long enough," Garnet yelled out.

"How did you know this was where I was going to be?"

"You may think that you are not predictable, but you are. It is on the opposite side of the Cornucopia. There is access to water, yet far enough away that you will not get wet. The forest is there, so that you can get food. The ground is solid, so making camp will be easy," Garnet said. "Look I know you think I am an idiot and that I will not survive. I am a student of the games. I have watched every single one of them for as long as I can remember. I know who killed who and with what."

"That may not always help you in the games," Gloss said. "I have told you a hundred times knowing that I killed the tributes from district 2 is not going to help you win. That is just trivia."

"But it will give him a start. We just have to teach him how to use the weapons at his disposal. Garnet I want you to start collecting stones to make a fire pit." Garnet nodded and ran down the hill towards the lake. Katniss laid the weapons that she had carried down onto the ground. She looked around.

"So you are planning on marrying Peeta during the opening ceremonies?"

"That is the plan."

"You do not seem the type that wants to get married."

"That may be true, but it is what is needed right now."

"Snow is forcing your hand?"

"Gloss…" She stopped. Was he prying her for information?

"When I got home from my games, I was ready to get married. I proposed to this girl who I had a crush on for years. She worked in the market in town. I had given her the perfect ring. The only issue was that she was still 15 and ran the risk of being reaped. The first year Glitter was chosen so she was safe, but when her name was called the next year my heart sank. None of the people in the district would replace her. They thought that I would want her to go to arena. She was killed on the last day of the games."

"Sorry to hear that," Katniss did not know what else to say.

"I did not tell you that for your sympathy. I wanted you to know what the consequences are for falling in love."

"I have no choice,"

"Is Peeta the one for you?"

"He loves me, which is something."

"Peeta seems like a good kid,"

"Are you trying to say that you would make a better husband?"

"Well that is probably true, but you would be a disappointment to my family." He waited a few moments before he said anything else. "In all seriousness Katniss, marry Peeta because you want to not because President Snow wants to use you as an example. We do not get a lot privileges living in the district, but for the most part they do not control who we can fall in love with."

"But if I do not it could mean death to those that I love."

"I am just saying do it for your reasons not Snow's. If he knows that he has something he can hold over you, he will."

"What about you Gloss, will you ever settle down and get married?

"After losing Diamond I have not met anyone that I want to fall in love with."

"Is it expected of you?"

"Of course it is. But would you want to bring kids into my family? I may just be the second cousin of Garnet, but look at Cashmere. We just prove that it is not out of the question that anyone in the family can end up in the arena no matter how distant related we are. With the rebellions being crushed in all of the districts, the Capital wants to show everyone that they are in control.

"Plutarch told me earlier this week that the Capitol is in clean up mode. They know how to strike fear in the population. This winter after the Victor's Tour, they closed the factories down in most of the districts and started killing anyone in the streets. Entire families were killed from starvation. After two months of making them stay out of work, even the tesserae that came in were molded and full of rats. Eventually they opened the factories for work again. They ordered longer hours and mandatory seven days. A week after the factories opened half of factories exploded. They were the ones in the areas where most of the rebellion started. Everyone was required to be at work that day. No one lived that was in the factories. Thousands dead in a matter of moments. " Gloss whispered in barely audible tones to Katniss.

"There has to be something that we can do!"

"We do our jobs here. When we get back to our districts we will see what it has turned into. I have a feeling that it will not be the same place we left. Snow and his forces are making sure that anyone who is even rumored to be part of the rebellion ends up dead," Gloss said with a sneer.


	15. Chapter 15

"Garnet, you have to focus!" Katniss yelled

"I can't with you screaming at me!"

"Do you really think that the tributes from District 2 are going to wait for you to focus before they attack you?"

"No!" Garnet yelled back.

"Then stop playing around, everyone on the other side of this lake is trying their best to keep you safe, at some point you are going to have helped them."

"I never asked them to help me!"

"And yet they volunteered anyways. They are determined to get you out of here. Stop mopping around, and listen to what I have to say."

"I have heard all of your advice."

"What did I say about a cut?"

"Wash it; treat it with Iodine if available. If it is not use the leaf with the four triangles." He recited.

"What other uses does it have?"

"Can be used to prevent hallucinations from tracker jacket venom."

"Good can this be eaten," she said tossing a bright orange root in his direction.

"No! Poison."

"How do you extract the poison?"

"It has to be boiled down, but then it can put on the ends of weapons and even the slightest knick will kill within hours."

"OK, go and gather some fire wood for dinner tonight." She said as she noticed Finnick walking up to hill to her campsite. For the past three months she had camped here. It reminded her of the lake that she went swimming in with her dad. She picked out the steepest hill she could and set camp. Then she focused her attention on training Garnet to survive. She did not pay much attention to the other tributes. She trained them in bow and arrows and plants, everything else she left to the other mentors.

"How is he doing?" Finnick asked when Garnet was far enough away to not hear.

"He is a good kid, a little stubborn. He does not understand why his friends all volunteered to get him home. He thinks that they should fight harder to survive. Part of me thinks that he will purposefully die just so that one of them has to survive. He knows weapons just as good as I do. His survival skills are ok, I am just not sure if he can last a month long games. He can recite everything that I tell him, but he is just not paying me much attention."

"He is entering the games with seven of his best friends. I think that as long as they stick together they will be a huge factor in the games." A huge cannot blast erupted over the arena. The sounds of the animals stopped.

"Everyone make your way to the Cornucopia!" Effie said over the loud speaker that went over the arena. Katniss stopped and looked into the direction of the forest where Garnet had left. It did not take him long to emerge from the area he had just left. Finnick and Katniss followed him down the hill and the half mile to the Cornucopia. All the other mentors and tributes had already made their way over to a platform that had been raised. Effie Trinket stood on the raised platform.

"For the past three months you have been here training. After tonight things will be changing. You will all head back to district 1, to be introduced to the public. There has been a change in some things; only four mentors will be part of the games. Each mentor will be responsible for one male and one female tribute. That means that two mentors will not participate in these games. Katniss, as the reigning victor, you are required to participate in this game. Mentors please discuss amongst yourselves to decide who the other three will be." Katniss followed the others a few feet away and joined a circle.

"I am going to help them," Gloss said. "I cannot let them enter the arena without a mentor from District 1." Katniss smiled at the thought. In the past three months Gloss had become more of a sibling to her. Her friendship with Cecilia and Finnick had become a constant in her life, but her relationship with Gloss was different. She cared for him as she did Prim.

"That is understandable," Lyme said with a look of understanding. "I will volunteer my services as well." Silence took over the group. Finnick looked to Cecilia and Beetee. None of them wanted to be responsible for sending this group to their deaths.

"I will go," He said noticing the relief in both of their eyes. Tears were beginning to form on the face of Cecilia.

"Have you made your decision?" Effie asked from the podium.

"We have," Gloss said. "Finnick, Lyme and myself will be proud to represent the District as mentors.

"Very well. Now the mentors will need to pick the tributes that they are going to assist in the games. Katniss as the reigning victor, you will have to choose first."

Katniss looked over the group carefully. "Garnet," she said looking him in the eyes. It was her job to ensure that he survived. He moved out of the line that the tributes had formed and moved beside her. She looked at Silk and Diorite. They were the easy choices; both of their looks would make it easy to get donations from the capital. Just as she was about to choose one of them Pearl caught her attention. Katniss stopped. Pearl has proven in the training sessions that she was more of a danger than any of the other girls. She looked weaker than any of the other girls, but was definitely an advantage. Most of the other tributes would think that she could easily be overtaken and would not put their full effort into killing her. "Pearl!" Pearl got out of line and moved to stand beside the Garnet.

Effie motioned for Gloss to go next. He quickly chooses Diorite and Amaze. Lyme choose Jasper and Silk.

Finnick motioned for Glint and Iridian to join him. "Looks like the three of us are going to be the outcasts," he joked as then pulled him into a hug.

"Cecilia and Beetee you are going to be taken to your home districts tonight. You will escort the tributes of your district to the city tomorrow. From there you will be free to offer any assistance to any tribute that you choose." The sound of Effie's voice was soon drowned out by the sound of a hover craft. Effie motioned for everyone to follow her onto it. Katniss followed the tributes and other mentors. She was the last to get aboard. She looked back at the arena where she had spent the last three months. Time seemed to stand still here. Now she had to prepare herself for what was coming when they entered the real arena.

The ride to District 1 did not take more than an hour to reach. Cecelia grabbed Katniss and pulled her into a hug before she could disembark. "I am going to help District 12. I know that if you had a chance to assist them you would. So I will do what I can." Tears came to her eyes but she quickly brushed them away. She was not going to let anyone see her crying on television.

"Thank you Cecilia, tell them that I love them all."

Katniss followed the other three mentors to the train station. She could see Cinna standing at the train awaiting her. The tributes were ushered towards the government building.

"We have to hurry up and get you presentable. You will have to be on camera in an hour. They are going to introduce the tributes to the Capital."

"Have you not touched your hair since you left?"

"Hard to pay attention to beauty when you are in the arena for months with no way to see how you look."

"I will just have to work a major cover-up. When we get you to the Capital, I will finish." Katniss just nodded. She knew better than to correct Cinna. He would just ignore whatever she said. He quickly began to run a brush through her tangled hair. He tossed her a warm wet towel. "Clean yourself," he ordered. Katniss quickly washed most of the dirt off with the wet towel. Cinna quickly grabbed the liquid make-up and painted Katniss's face. It was only minutes later that Katniss left her room. Cinna had managed to transform her into the Girl on Fire again. Her hair pulled back into her trademark ponytail. He had picked out a bright red dress that was shorter than what she would have normally worn. It was cut so that the bottom of the dress was frilly, but not overly so. Pinned just over her heart a gold mockingjay symbol that Madge had given her a year ago. It was the symbol of the rebellion, she had tried to convince Cinna that it was no longer necessary, but he would not relent.

"It has come to symbolize you!" He said as she tried to remove it. Katniss just nodded. She did not want to tempt Snow into thinking she was trying to incite the revolution any more than he already did. She looked over to the crowd that was gathered in the square.


	16. Chapter 16

"Katniss may I have a word with you?" Jasper asked when Katniss come from the train.

"Oh course Jasper,"

"Well you see I have an issue. The entire time that I was in the museum practicing I could not get my mind off of," He stopped mid-thought.

"You could not keep your mind off of what?"

"Off of Garnet,"

"He is your best friend. That is understandable. The entire time I was in the arena last year I could not help but wonder what my family and friends were thinking back in my home district."

"How did you know that you were in love with Peeta?"

"With Peeta it was different. We had a strange and complicated relationship before the games. I never knew about his feelings for me. I was never really sure of my feelings for him. He saved my life when I was younger and he never even realized what he did."

"The story of the bread you told him about in the arena,"

"Yes! So deep down I always knew he was special to me. But when his name was called, I knew then and there that our love was doomed. How could it have survived a Hunger Games? Only one of us could walk out of that arena alive."

"So you went into the arena ready to kill him?"

"Not really, just hoping that someone else would beat me to it. Granted I never really expected to be able to win myself. I was just going to be happy with my inevitable death."

"You mean you had no idea of your talents."

"I knew that I knew how to survive in my District and the area surrounding it, but could I survive 23 other people willing to kill to be the last living tribute. But then they announced that two of us could win, and I immediately knew that I had to find Peeta. If I could get him home in one piece, everything would be ok."

"And now you are getting married in a few days."

"And now I am getting married in a few days. I thank President Snow for that though. He made sure that we got everything that we needed for that."

"But are you sure that you love him?"

"I think that is something that is complicated. Love is complicated. Do I want him in my life for the rest of my life? That answer is yes. He saved me in more ways than one. I fought to keep him alive. That is something I thought I would never do."

"Well you are lucky to have found someone like him."

"What is this all about Jasper?"

"I think that I am in love with Garnet."

"So that is why you are asking me how I knew I was in love with Peeta. Well I will tell you the same thing that my father used to tell me. When you wake up and the first person you think about is Garnet, and the last person you think about when you go to bed is Garnet. That is when you know you are in love."

"What will the Capital say when my love is revealed."

"I think the Capital will handle it well. There are so many things that they do there that look strange to us in the districts. I think that this is one of those things that will play better with the Capital than your own District."

"My dad thinks that I am freak because of it."

"Your father is a past victor?" Katniss said as she was trying to remember some of the stories the others had told of their lives in District One. Jasper was the son of another victor who lived next door to Garnett as they were growing up.

"Yeah he won the 58th Hunger Games. He came home, and nine months later I was born. Most people say that he was not mature enough for a family then. Some say he is still now. He has a drinking problem, and a morphing problem. Basically he is not sober all that much. So most of the time he hallucinates that he is back in the arena.

"He abuses you?"

"How did…"

"It is not that hard to figure out Jasper," Katniss said as she pulled him close to her. "Look, from the little that I have known you for, I have seen an amazing person. You care about those around you. You volunteered to enter the Hunger Games. I only did that out of desperation last year to save someone I love. So anyone willing to enter the arena for that very reason, is a very special person in my book."

"Thanks,"

"Now just keep in mind that President Snow has made it clear that none of the storylines in this year Games will have a romantic tone. So if you are planning on telling Garnet that you are in love with him. You need to make sure that you are doing it at the right time."

"How will I know when the time is right?"

"You will know, I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

Garnet looked out onto the crowd. He was used to being watched constantly, but being the center of attention was new to him. He tried to look at the crowd but they just stared at him. There stares made him feel a little uncomfortable. As if on cue, they began to cheer and yell. Garnet turned, to see why just in time to see the Mayor walk on stage. The show had begun.

Pearl caught Garnet attention and she smiled. She had been his best friend since before he could remember. She reached over and pulled his hand into hers. "It is going to be alright," she whispered. A tight squeeze encompassed his hand. The strength of her hand took him by surprise.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I announce the tributes for District 1," Effie said as she approached the podium. She motioned over to where Garnet and the others were standing. Garnet just looked out onto the crowd, scanning it for those hazel eyes.

They were locked on his after a few seconds. They said all that needed to be said. Pain and despair filled them. Garnet could not look away. He just stared back into them lost. He did not even notice when the four mentors were announced to the crowd.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," Effie said to the crowd. Garnet looked around slightly stunned. He had not paid attention to what was going on around him. The crowds were beginning to move away from the Justice Building.

"We have to go say our good-byes," Pearl whispered to him. Without a word he followed the rest of the tributes past the mentors and into the government building. He was ushered into a one of the tributes room. He had been in this very room many times, the District Mayor thought it would be nice that all of the Herrons went to the same room every year that they were chosen to be the tributes. He sat at the table and prepared himself for whoever would walk into the room.

His Grandfather Amaze Sparrow was the first to enter the room. "How are you holding up?"

"I know my duty," Garnet responded bleakly.

"That I am sure of. Listen to me closely. I have been asked by my father to relay a story to you, he said he may not get a chance in the capitol to tell you it, but you need to know it. You know the story of your Great- Grandfather Herron and his sister Amethyst correct?"

"That their father was the great general of the rebel forces. They were sent into the games as his punishment."

"That is correct, but that is not the end of the story. My great-grandfather was his second in command. When Bentley was not chosen for the first two games and Copper and Amethyst were, we knew that they were going after the high ranking soldiers next. What Bentley did not know was that the Capitol is vigilant. They watched as he was trained to fight, they knew that he was ready for the third games. So they let it slip past him. Then when he stopped training thinking that it was all over with, they choose him for the fourth games. They thought he would be rusty, but you know your uncle Bentley. He managed to win the games, and he was forced to marry Amethyst. My father was six when his brother was selected to fight. He realized how cunning the game makers were. So he practiced in secret until he was chosen eleven years later he was chosen to participate in the games. It was then that the family decided that there was no way around going into the games. Each time one of us are eligible, they almost always get sent in. I am a rare exception, but my sister Perfection was not. Sadly she did not escape. You have been told by your father that it is just the Herron family that gets targeted because of the general. That is not true; the capital has been marking family members in each of the districts that had some role in the original rebellion. There is rebellion again, make sure no matter how much you support it that you play dumb to it. You do not want to mark future generations because of your actions. Our families are marked already. We keep winning when the other families of the original rebellion were destroyed years ago. "

"I will come back!" Garnet said grabbing his grandfather's hand.

"I know you will! You mother sent a message to me that your friends are determined to make sure you survive."

"Well I was going to say that you taught me all that I need to know in swordplay, there will be no one greater than me with a sword"

His grandfather grabbed him by the face, and gently kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, I could never have asked for a greater grand-child. Don't let them see fear"

His grandfather got up and walked out of the room without saying anything else. Garnet looked over to the clock on the wall. The train would leave in 30 minutes.

Garnet just sat in the room in silence. Was this what his parents felt when they had to say good-bye? A peacekeeper entered the room a few moments later and informed him it was time to get on the train. He got up from his seat without a word to the peacekeeper and followed him to the train platform. Garnet made his way to the part of the train that was made for his quarters. He sat down on the bed and stared out of the window. He had been told of the short ride to the Capital by his parents. It was one of the few things they would actually tell him about. They both remember watching the countryside fly by them until they entered the mountains that surrounded the city.

"We need to talk," Katniss said from the door to his compartment.

"About?"

"Look I know that you would rather Gloss be your mentor, and I get it. I would rather be there trying to save the lives of my friends as well."

"It is not about that."

"Garnet, for three months I have done nothing but try to make it so that you can stay alive."

"I know what is expected of me Katniss. I always have. I have prepared for this day all of my life. Do you know how it feels to know that you are going to have to fight in the games one day?"

"I chose to fight in mine remember, to save someone that I love very much. I may not know that feeling that it is coming, but I know the feelings that you have right now. When I was sitting there last year, I had no hope. My mentor was drunk; my escort was trying to help, but had never had tributes that were capable of fighting. If you go into the training center feeling sorry for yourself, you will get no support. The gamemakers are like animals, they smell fear. You need them to fear you, that way they will give you higher scores. The higher the scores the better support from the Capitol. They are the ones that will have to save you. Get their attention and they will provide you with everything that you need. Over the past few months, I think I have gotten to know you fairly well. That is going to be our advantage. You know how I think, and I know how you think. That is how I survived my Games. I knew what my mentor was thinking." Katniss stopped for a second to let her words soak in.

"What should I do?" Garnet asked.

"Just be yourself. When you are asked a question, answer it honestly. Granted if you can find a way to bring your family into it, it will help. I am going to ask Cinna to make you look sexy. I am normally against it, but I think if you can seduce the citizens of the capitol, when the time comes when you need their support you will have it."

"I am thinking he should wear all white tonight," Cinna said from the doorway. I want them to fall in love with him for his pureness. Show as little skin as possible, but with tight white pants the glimmer in the light, and a nice shirt that is cut to show off his physique. I can have every girl in the Capitol wanting to have him as their own."

"Are you watching the reapings with us?" Gloss asked as he approached the room.

"Yes, we need to get to know the opponents." Katniss said pulling Garnet off the bed.

They found the other tributes and mentors in the area of the train with a huge television. Katniss quickly found a place to sit, beside Finnick.

"The footage has been edited from that that was shown to the mentors three months ago. The Capitol citizens are only going to know that the mentors trained the tributes a little longer than usual."

Garnet avoided paying attention. The next few hours were all a blur to him as he watched district after district reaped.

Effie stood in front of the television and pulled out her notebook. "Ok, so now that we have done that. There have been some changes to agenda. Tonight is the opening ceremony of the games. It is your official entrance. Make sure to smile and wave, and look as inviting as always. You will get more support from the capital this way. Tomorrow night is going to be the wedding of Katniss and Peeta. Now it is not usually custom for all tributes to be around each other that night, but since it is the recent victor, all tributes will be required to attend." Most of the tributes just nodded at the announcements that Effie was making. Garnet just put of a small smile. He looked out the window and watched as the mountains came into focus. The Capital city was only a few minutes away. He went to his compartment and sat on the bed trying to rest before the activities of the day took place. Rest seemed so far away.


	18. Chapter 18

He went to Remake Center and was immediately bathed, and lotioned, and trimmed until he was no longer even recognizable to himself. Cinna handed him a white outfit that was lined in multicolored jewels. The pants fit tight across his muscular thighs. The shirt accented his muscular chest. The jewels on the outfit made it heavier than Garnet would have expected. He followed Pearl who was in a matching white costume to the horse pulled chariot and got on. They were the first to be called into the opening ceremonies. The ride from the remake center to training center was filled with cheers and support from people in the capitol who immediately knew who he was. He just tried to wave and hold onto Pearl for support.

"Wow, that was more than I expected," Pearl said as the chariot finally came to a stop.

"What did you expect?"

"I wanted some of them to be sad that they may never see us again."

"It is the capital, they could care less. All they want is to see our deaths over and over again," Garnet said with a sneer.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Guess I am just not feeling the spirit of the games this year."

"Look, this is hard on all of us. But we are at an advantage, we are a team. Not many of the other districts are going to be as close as we are. We will cry at the deaths of our friends, and we will avenge that death. We will give the Capital the blood that they want."

"And what happens when it is just the 8 of us?"

"Then we deal with it then!" She pulled his hands into hers. "I promised your grandfather that I would do all that I can to get you back home. I am planning on doing that even if I have to hit you over the head and carry you over my shoulders the entire game."

"What good is that going to do?" Garnet asked.

"Garnet I am not sure what your problem is lately, but you are beginning to get on my nerves. We have been friends for a very long time. In that time we have all known that the day when we will be asked to enter the games will come. We are about as prepared for this as we can get. That is why we all choose to be here." She paused for a moment. "Ten years ago, do you remember what happened then?"

"Your father died," Garnet answered.

"Yes, ten years ago my father was killed in an accident at the mine. So I was left an orphan. That is the day I really saw your true self. We talked for hours about how I did not want to go to the orphanage because it was on the other side of the District, and would not be able to attend the same school. You came up with a plan to manipulate your mother into helping me. I packed up my belongings expecting that no matter what you said or did, that there was no hope for me. Then your grandfather and mother prevented me from going into the orphanage by showing up at the Justice building and personally adopting me. They did not know anything about me, except that you had come home crying about this girl that you were friends with at school was no longer going to be your friend because she was being sent to the orphanage. Most people would have thought that you were just a spoilt brat, but I knew better. You manipulated your mother and grandfather into keeping me out of the orphanage. You were thinking about me, under the jest of being selfish. That is why you have been my very best friend for as long as I can remember. You were always the first one to stand up for someone, no matter the consequence. You were the one who managed to manipulate everyone to get them to help you, but al that you were doing is trying to help others. "

"Yeah, that was the worst plan I ever thought of," Garnet said with a smile. Pearl pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Only because it was the last one that I was not involved in all the way. Now days, I make sure that all the possible issues with one of your plans is worked out before we begin. I am the master of strategy after all."

"We just have to work out a ways now to keep us all safe and get out of this. We have to make sure that all of us get out of these Games alive."

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"That I have not decided yet. I know that it we have to manipulate the Capital, just not sure how."


	19. Chapter 19

"Good morning everyone," Gloss said as he walked into the dining room for breakfast.

"Not sure how good it is, I barely slept at all last night," Garnet said as he tossed a roll to Gloss.

"Well today is the day that you spend with the Capitol Trainers, you should not let the other districts know that you are not sleeping."

"They will try to figure out how to use it to their advantage when they get to the arena," Lyme added.

"They have taken the camouflage and plants training out of the session today," Effie said to the mentors.

"So they want everyone to know about fighting," Finnick said as he looked over the list of the remaining training sessions.

"So then we have a few choices. We can show everyone what you can do. Or we let you play dumb." Katniss said trying to remember what Haymitch said to her a year ago.

"Both strategies have worked to win with tributes from District One," Gloss added.

"But you need to keep your strengths hidden as much as possible."

"So then Garnet should show off his amazing swordplay," Gloss said tossing a smirk towards his cousin.

"But he will need to keep his archery secret, since that is his secret weapon. No one will expect a tribute from District 1 to be as good with a bow and arrow as I am." Katniss said understanding what Gloss was getting at."

Effie looked at the watch. "They need to be in the training room in a few minutes. If you have any last minute advice.

"Split up in there. Make sure that they do not see you as one unit," Finnick whispered as the group of tributes got up from the table and made their way towards to door.

Pearl wrapped her arms around Garnet. "We can separate from the others, that way they think that everyone is just in small groups. They are expecting alliances in general.

Garnet just nodded and followed her into the training room. The first station that caught his attention was the swords. He walked over to them and picked up one.

"Have you used that before?" The trainer asked.

"I am a Herron; we were born with swords in our hands."

"You are being watched," Pearl whispered. He slowly turned to see the direction that she is looking. The Gamemakers had already found their place on the balcony. Garnet just nodded in their direction and showed off how well he could hold balance the sword in his hand.

"Well then let's see some of your moves. Garnet immediately started on the routine that he had been taught since he was a child. Displaying his agility and force at the same time. He hit the test dummy.

"He needs a sparring partner," Thom from District 12 said as he approached the area. "I am not as good as he is, but maybe some of that knowledge will rub off."

"Good luck, with that," Pearl said with a grin.

"I am sorry, but tributes are not allowed to fight each other in training. You will have to wait till you are in the arena if you are to spar." The trainer said tossing a glance in the direction of Thom.

"Well can I at least show him on one of the test dummies?" Garnett asked.

"Yes," the trainer said slightly confused, but handed Thom another plastic sword.


	20. Chapter 20

"What are you going to do for the assessment?" Pearl asked.

"Really have not decided yet. Gloss and Katniss think that I should do sword play," Garnet said looking up from his lunch.

"So just do your normal warm-up routine and hack at the dummy?" Glint said as he pushed his food from him.

"That is the plan at least," Garnet said. He knew that training was officially over, and to be honest he did not learn that much from the trainers. He was thankful for all the time that he had in the arena with Gloss and Katniss. His survival skills were now beyond what most of the others in the dining rooms were. Everyone expected him to be good with a sword and a knife. That was the weapons of choice for his family. His mother was known for her knife throwing skills in her games. His father was a master swordsman, much like his father and grandfather.

"Garnet Herron?" A game maker called from the training room.

"Well this is it," Garnet said as he squeezed Pearl's hand. He walked over to the entrance of the training room. The game maker that had called his name had already taken their place on the balcony. He noticed that they too were in the middle of their lunch. He looked around the room. The plastic swords that he had sparred with Thom earlier with had been removed. In their place was a large silver sword. He walked over to it and started going through the motions that his father had taught him so very long ago. His movements were as fluid as he could be. Graceful, powerful movements as he danced around the room almost in a trance. He stopped at looked at the gamemakers, they were entranced with him. Suddenly it hit him. He was not just master of the sword, but of the knife. If he could manage to throw the sword perfectly, he could show them everything. He lifted the sword and tossed it with all his might towards the dummy. He was amazed himself when it landed perfectly into the chest plate of the dummy.

"Times up," a game maker called from the balcony.

The door opposite from the one that he entered opens and Effie is standing there waving him in her direction.

"How did it go?" She whispers as she walks him to the elevator. She quickly hits the number one on the elevator panel.

"It was ok," he responded back as soon as the door shut. It was one of the few times that he had actually spoken with the escort. She was not the escort that he was familiar with. She was friendly with Katniss and because of that had come to the represent District 1. He figured that next year, she would be back with District 12 and Katniss and her new husband.

"Well they will announce the scores tonight after dinner. Should I request the cooks make anything special?"

"Katniss loves the stew with lamb and plums," He responded back.

"Very well, I will have the chefs prepare it." The elevator came to a stop. Effie stepped out without saying another word.

Garnet watched as she disappeared into a room that was off limits to him. He went to the living area of the District 1 quarters and sat on one of the couches. He tried to take a nap, but was awoken a few minutes later when Silk came into the room. Gloss followed behind her a few minutes later.

No one spoke. Slowly the others began to make their way into the room. Katniss, Lyme, and Finnick joined as soon as the other tributes made their way back from the assessment.

"After dinner we will watch the scores," Gloss said as he noticed that none of the others wanted to speak.


	21. Chapter 21

"Katniss, we need to talk." Effie said pulling Katniss aside from dinner table. She looked around to the tributes. They were all busy in their own conversations and not paying attention to what Effie was whispering about.

"Why?"

"President Snow has decided that your wedding plans are not to his liking. He is planning on making it a very formal event. He has increased the number of guests. The entire Capital is being invited to come and attend tomorrow."

"Back in twelve wedding is just for the immediate families. We go into the new house light a fire in the fireplace and toast a loaf of bread."

"Well it is going to be more complicated than that. All of this year's tributes will be attending in matching costumes. Cinna put them all in a very tasteful red. But there is something that needs to be decided. We are following the Capitol's idea of what a wedding should be. You will need to pick out a Bridal party. Someone must give you away."

"Give me away?"

"Present you to Peeta. It is usually a father figure."

"Then I guess Haymitch could do that."

"Ok we can have that taken care of. Other things I need to know. It is custom here in the capital to have your friends stand at your side during the ceremony. Peeta has chosen two of the mentors that he worked with during the training to stand with him and two of the tributes that he worked with."

"Well then I guess I would want the closest friends that are here. Leevy and Delly can stand with me for District 12 and Gloss, Cecilia, and Finnick can as my friends in the mentors."

'I will let them know that you wish their assistance," Effie said as she pulled Katniss into a hug.

"I am so proud that you are sharing your big day with the rest of the world."

"Effie, it is just unusual. You know that weddings in the districts are not this elaborate. We just go to the Justice Building fill out some paperwork, and maybe a small party at the house with family."

"Quite the opposite from here in the city. Bigger is better in everything. And this is going to be the biggest wedding in history."

"Why is that Effie? We are not the first victors to marry each other."

"You are the first love story from the games though. Those of us that work for the games know that President Snow likes that his victors marry each other. Most think that it is just a requirement that most victors impose on themselves." Katniss just nodded. Snow was once again working his magic in making her life miserable.

"Well then make sure that Cinna makes everything to the President's liking. We do not want to disappoint him." Effie looked down at her watch.

"We must gather in the living area, if we are to watch the scores," She said as she stood from her chair. No one spoke as they stood and followed her into the room.

Garnet watched as he was given a 10. Pearl also received a 10, while Silk, Glint, Amaze, and Jasper got a 9. Even Garnet was shocked when Iridian and Diorite received an 8. Diorite was the smallest of their little group, and usually the weakest. Garnet got to thinking about them as the scores for district 2 were being read.

"Why did you all volunteer?" He asked taking everyone by shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you volunteer? You could have all been free in a year. Next year they would have only chosen two of you. You could have all survived."

"We wanted to come with you," Silk said.

"But why? They may be called the Games, but they are anything but. Do you realize that in a few days most of us will be dead?"

"You want to know why I volunteered." Silk said trying to hold back her tears. She had been the first to volunteer for the games. "Well first the little girl who was reaped could not have been more than 12. I could not allow her to come into these games and be part of the blood bath. But your name had already been called and no one stood up for you. Then I remembered when we were entering the fourth year of school. My sister had volunteered the year before, and was killed in the initial blood bath. Most of the others did not even bother to speak to me. My family was a disgrace, who volunteers to be part of the blood bath? Yet you came up to me and started talking. Of course with you comes Pearl and Jasper. You made me feel normal again. So part of me wants to do better than my sister and show everyone that my family can compete in the games. The other part is I want to make sure that the kid that went out of his way to make me feel accepted makes it home alive."

Glint pulled Silk's hand into his and held tight.

"Do you remember the first day of school," Glint asked as he looked at the other tributes.

"No!" Garnet whispered.

"The first time I saw you, it was as we were arriving for the first class. Everyone in the school knew who you were because of your parents. You came into the classroom and looked around. There were so many other kids in that classroom, but you walked over to where I was standing and shook my hand and introduced yourself as my new best friend. I was not from the richest of families, yet you chose me. And since that day, you have been my best friend. When it was announced that there were going to be eight tributes from District 1, I knew that if you were going to come into the arena, I was too. You have been with me through everything; I am not going to allow you to go through this alone." Glint let go of Silk's hands and pulled Garnet into a hug. Tears were in his eyes.

"I volunteered because just like Glint and Silk, you made me feel like I belonged with you. I was not one of the popular kids when you decided to befriend me. I was not the social butterfly that you are. I was not as good in class as the others. Yet you took the time to help get my grades up so that I did not have to repeat fifth. No one else seemed to care," Diorite said. "So when I saw that Glint and Silk were going to the games, I knew that they were willing to die to protect you. So I decided to do the same."

"I volunteered because it is my pleasure to go into the games with you," Amaze said. "Look I can give you all the B.S. that they do about our friendship. Truth is you did choose to be my friend, just like everyone here. You are the glue that holds us all together. We started training for these games together when we were seven. Part of me wants to say that I did not want you to have all the fun, another part of me just does not want to lose you."

Iridian looked at Garnet. "We were friends when we were younger. Then I thought that I was better than everyone else here. I fell into the popular girl's clique. Glimmer became my best friend. I watched her die last year, and when I volunteered I wanted to revenge her death. I would like to say that it was because of you like everyone else, but it wasn't."

"Well that was a relief. I have spent months trying to figure out why you were here," Jasper said. He turned and looked at Garnet. "Look, you are one of my best friends. Why? Even I do not remember. Maybe it was the training my dad forced on me as a kid. Maybe it was the fact that you did not care who my dad is. You could have cared less that he was a victor. You just cared about me. You are the one that I run to when he get a little drunker than usual. You are the one that keeps me sane when all I want to do is rip his throat out. If you were to be in these games alone, I would be a wreck. You are like a brother to me, and you always have been."

Pearl looked around the room. "It is no secret that I have been your friend since we first met. You have always been there for me. You are my rock. Your grandfather took me in when no one else cared what would happen to me, just because I was your friend. Your family has risked everything for me. I have nothing to give them back, except your life."

"But now I loose seven of my friends, if I am stuck winning," Garnet said.

"Have you not heard the rules?" Katniss asked.

"The same rules as every year?" said.

"Actually not," Effie said. "This year they are making it a team game. The Districts will be a team each. They are to enter the arena split apart. They will have to find each other at the Cornucopia. That is where most of the blood shed is expected, trying to get the teams together. It will be easier for them to team up earlier than later. If someone tries to move on their own, they will be alone. They will have to take out entire teams to win."

"So basically kill as many as you can during the blood bath to cause smaller teams. As long as your team is larger you can run the games," Lyme said.

"Also something else to keep in mind, since there are so many tributes this year. Interviews are going to done privately and edited to show to the Capitol. Caesar Flickerman is actually going to start his interviews tonight. You each will have about 5 minutes to spend with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Katniss stood in her wedding dress. It was gorgeous. It was not the first she had saw it, but it was the first time that she had actually taken the time to look at it.

It was picked out for her by the voting of citizens in the capital.

"You look like one of those princesses from the story books," Cecilia said as she assisted putting the veil on.

"Was your wedding like this?"

"Goodness, no! My husband is not a victor. So we just settled for a nice little ceremony in front of our friends and family.

"I wish I had that luxury."

"We all have to make sacrifices when it comes to being a victor. Hopefully this will be only one that you have to make."

"I doubt that. President Snow seems hell-bent on making my life miserable."

"Just remember that in a few days you will not be the reigning victor. One of the tributes in this very building will emerge from the games broken and alone. Then Snow will turn his attention to them, and how they made him look bad." She looked at the finished projects. "You look stunning. Cinna really knows how to dress you."

"He understands me and my style."

"Hurry up girls. Some of us have other things to do tonight," Gloss said as he knocked on the door.

"We are ready," Cecilia said as she scurried to lift up the train so that Katniss could walk. Leevy and Delly arrived dressed in their bridesmaid's outfit that Cinna had designed. Katniss was struck at how the yellow dresses that Cinna had picked out managed to make the two girls look stunning.

"You clean up well," Katniss said.

"Yeah, we both feel plucked and prodded enough."

"Who knew looking as silly as the people in the Capital took so much time. Most of the time I just figured they woke up looking likes this."

"At least we have Cinna to dress us here. That crazy lady that is working with District 12 this year wanted to paint my skin. Cinna luckily stepped in and told her that it would not match the wedding. So she decided against it."

"Yeah not sure I want you painted for my wedding."

"Come along, we do not want our guest to wait," Effie said tapping on her clipboard. "I even had Haymitch show up sober." Katniss glanced over to the spot where Haymitch had sat in a large chair. He stood up and walked over to her.

"You look good, kid."

"Thanks," was all that Katniss could manage to say.

"Come on, let's get you married." He locked his arm around her left arm and marched towards the double doors that led to the coliseum. Katniss took a deep breath. Effie slowly opened the doors. Katniss immediately recognized the wedding march that she has heard played on the television when famous people in the capital got married. Katniss looked up and saw Peeta. He has dressed in a black suit with a bright red bow tie that matched the colors that the other tributes were wearing.

Katniss almost immediately was lost in thought. It just seemed odd for her to be getting married without Prim and her mother there for her. A memory of her father flooded her mind. He was telling her to marry the person that she loved. Her mother had fallen in love with him because of his singing voice. Giving up the comfortable life that she had, to live in the virtual poverty. Did Katniss love Peeta the same way? Sure she would give up her own life to ensure that he survived. She was willing to do anything in the arena to make sure the left it alive. She thought on the matter. That had to be some kind of love.


	23. Chapter 23

Garnet tried to not to pay attention to wedding. His mind was on what he said during the interview with Caesar Flickerman. He used stories of growing up in a family of victor to show the audience that he was now that one to beat in the competition. He told stories of his friends and how excited he was to be able to share with the experience of the games. Was mainly about him trying to live up to the expectations of being a Herron. He managed to get the audience on his side with a few jokes and his aloofness about a girlfriend. That entire thing was just like he was expecting. He had been doing it since he was a child. He knew how to con the crowds.

"Baby is you alright," Ruby Herron said as she sat down beside him.

"Just thinking about tomorrow." Garnet said.

"Do not think too hard on it. You need as much rest as you can get. Tomorrow is the biggest challenge of your life. I have seen too many tributes fret too much on it, and as soon as that cannon goes off tomorrow they freak out. You cannot do that. You have to keep your head on your shoulders at all times. I do not care what you see, you must remain composed. You start letting what you see out there take hold of you, you will go crazy. Craziness means sloppiness and that always leads to the death of the tribute."

"Mom, what if I am not good enough?"

"That is silly talk. I never expected to win my games. I was a silly girl who thought she knew everything. When I first stepped off that platform I started to run. I tripped over a sword; by the time I got back on my feet a male tribute thought that I was an easy target. I grabbed that sword and shoved it into his stomach. Then I thought, that was easy enough. My partner helped me up and I helped him kill another girl. My mind kept telling me that I should not be killing, but then I would have to remind myself. It is either them or me, and I plan on leaving the games alive."

"But I am going in with seven of my best friends."

"Then you fight at the Cornucopia together. Do not make an alliance with the other Districts. Keep together. So what did you tell Flickermann? That interview with him may be your greatest assest in the games."

"Just played the card that I was meant to play. 'I hope that I can do my family proud. I have so many big footsteps to follow in.' You know the same spiel that most of the family has used for years."

"You think he bought it?"

"Who do you know that can sell a story?"

"You are a master of that. I blame your grandfather."

"Well, I have to say. You were good at it to. You played stupid until the end of your games. Everyone thought you were an easy kill. You played your District partner into protecting you most of the games."

"I did what needed to be done." She looked over to him. "You have circles under your eyes. Are you sleeping?"

"A little here and there."

"That is not going to help you out in the arena. Here take this." She silently passed him two bright orange pills.

"What is it?"

"A sleeping medicine, the doctors gave it to me when I told them that I was not sleeping much lately."

"You lied to the doctors?"

"I got it for you. You need to sleep. You cannot go into the games tired. That will be the downfall of others not you." Garnet just nodded.

He looked around to notice if anyone saw her pass him the pills. He waited for the other to leave the ceremony and made his way back up to his room. He placed the pills on the counter.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey, I have been meaning to talk to you," Silk said as she slipped into his room. She made her way into his room and sat down on his bed.

"What about?" Garnet asked.

"Well, tomorrow is the big day. I just wanted to make sure that you were ready."

"I am as prepared as I can be."

"Do you think that our families will be proud of us?"

"Of course, they love us no matter what happens tomorrow."

"I know, but I just remember my parent's faces when my sister died. I could never decide if they were upset at her death, or just ashamed she died so early in the Game."

"I am sure that it was sadness." Garnet said as he put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "You are going to make them proud when you come home alive."

"I assume you are going to make sure of that" Silk said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"No, you are. You are trained in weapons. You are the only person who has even beaten me in a sword fight. "

"Only because you felt sorry for me and let me win,"

"Actually not the case. You caught me at a momentary lapse in judgment, but none the less you managed to beat me."

"Plus we have the master manipulator with us. I am sure you have your plans on how to get sponsors."

"I have a few ideas," Garnett said with a smile.

"Are you planning on letting the rest of us in on your ideas?"

"When the time comes."

"Well in the meantime, I need your help with something."

"What?"

"When we were in the arena, I got close to Glint."

"I have noticed that you two are a little chummier than you used to be."

"He is everything that I have ever wanted in a guy. He is smart, funny, and strong

"I am waiting for the downside."

"I am just not sure that I am right for him."

"Why not?"

"My father is the Mayor."

"And his family is one of the poorest in the district. I see where this is going."

"He has had to do so much to survive, but everything has always been handed to me."

"Well I am sure that he likes you for who you are, not who your father is."

"I know, but what is my father going to think about him when I introduce them."

"Only that you are bringing home one of the victors of the Hunger Games. Nothing is wrong with that. His winning these games will make sure that his family moves from one of the poorest, to even richer than your dad. That is what the games do. They can change the fates of all that are involved. You can either come back in a casket, or as one of the richest people in Panem."

"Well get some rest tonight. We have talked enough for tonight. None of us need to be tired tomorrow." Silk said as she hugged him one more time and left the room. Garnett walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He returned to the bedroom and looked out onto the celebrations that were filling the streets below him. Tomorrow ninety-six tributes would enter the 75th Hunger Games, most never leaving it...

When he returned from his shower he took the medicine and lay in bed. Sleep overcame him within a few minutes of hitting the pillow.

"Garnet, time to get up," Effie called.

"But…"

"No, get up. Everyone is waiting for you." Garnet slowly dragged himself out of bed and into the dining room where everyone else was eating breakfast. He took a slice of melon and ate.

"Now that we are all here," Gloss said with a sneer. "Today you enter the arena. Katniss, Lyme, Finnick and I can no longer help you. We will have our eyes on you at all times. Two of us will work night shift and two on day shift. Remember what you were taught in the arena the past few months. They are going to make sure that you are nowhere near each other when you arrive. You have to find each other quickly that is your only chance."

"If you remember your training, you will be ok out there," Katniss added.

"Alright, time for us to go," Effie called from the door. Garnet followed her to the top of the building on and onto a hover craft. The thoughts going through his head were numerous.


	25. Chapter 25

Garnet steps into the cylinder and Cinna closes the door behind him. "Good Luck" Cinna yells and Garnet is pushed up the cylinder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!"

Garnet looks around him; the bright sun blinds him for a few moments. Sixty seconds he says to himself. He notices that the Cornucopia is almost half a mile from him. A sword is about a fifty feet in front of him. He looks to his side. A small girl Lisle from District 6 is to his right. She is already shaking from fear. To his left is a boy from District 11, Yarrow Garnet seemed to remember. Garnet remembered that the boy made a score of 8 from the Game maker's assessment... He had to have something that the Game makers thought was important to winning these games. . The boy catches him looking at him. The boy looks back in front of him and looks at the sword. He is going to run for it. Garnet immediately knows that he has to beat the boy to the sword, or it will be his death. Garnet looks to see if he can see any of his friends. Pearl is about 10 tributes down on his left. He looks over to his right. Amaze is there about sixteen tributes down. Most of the tributes between them are smaller. He sees at least one of the girls from District two between them. Garnet focuses on the sounds around him. Waves are crashing against the shore in the direction of the Cornucopia. Birds are singing in the trees behind him.

The gong rings out, and Garnet begins to sprint towards the sword that he noticed in the first seconds of arrive. Yarrow runs in the same direction.

"Crap," Garnet whispers when he notices that Yarrow is faster than he originally thought. Garnet managed to make it to the sword first. Garnet picks up the sword without stopping and tries to balance himself. Yarrow picks up a small knife that Garnet had overlooked. The look on Yarrow's face was one of panic. He begins to swing at Garnet with the small knife. Garnet lets a laugh escape his lips as he watched Yarrow try to attack him with the knife. A sharp pain hits him in the shoulder. The warmth of blood quickly alerts him that Yarrow managed to stab him. He looks at the wound. It is not near a major artery. Garnet manages to balance himself. Yarrow lunged toward him, just as he was beginning to swing the sword. The sword catches Yarrow just below his rib cage. The force of the swing was just hard enough to slice into Yarrow with ease. Garnet looks around just in time to notice that the little girl Lisle was running towards the forest. Garnet takes the knife from the hand of Yarrow and immediately throws it toward the little girl. His throw is so perfect that even though she is a good 500 feet from him that it hits her in the back, and she falls over dead.

"Are you ok?" Pearl asks as she runs over to where the little girl lay and pulled the knife out of her back.

"Just a little shock, did not expect to have to run to fight off him." He says as he motions over to the body of Yarrow.

"Duck!" Pearls screamed and she tossed the knife in his direction. Garnet barely had time to hit the ground before the knife the Pearl threw lands into the chest of girl from District 2. The girl was just a few moments away from hitting Garnet with the ax in her hand.

"Shame, I though Ursa there may have been helpful later own! I mean she looks like a bear, which had to help scare others later right?" Amaze said as he approached carrying a spear.

"We have to find the others!" Pearl said pulling the ax out of the hands of Ursa. She pulled the knife out of her chest.

"If we target Districts 2 and 4 now, they will be easier to pick off. They will be expecting a sort of agreement with us." Amaze said

"Did you not just notice that Ursa was District 2, and she just tried to take off my head?" Garnet asked

"She is rouge. I heard the others in training talking about how she would not even speak with them." Amaze said.

"We have to get to the Cornucopia for more supplies." Pearl said. Somehow in the fighting they had managed to get further away from it. "

Garnet looked around. The first thing he noticed was Glint locked in a hand to hand fight with a huge muscular boy from District 2. Glint was trying his best to just keep the other boys hand from around his throat. He motioned to Amaze, to attack. Without even speaking Pearl tossed the blood stained knife to Amaze who immediately went up behind the bigger boy and cut his throat.

"Thanks," Glint said.

"Why did he attack you?"

"He asked if we made a decision about an alliance. I told him that it was not discussed so he decided that meant no. Odd he would have made a good teammate."

"Yeah and he was kind of cute too," Pearl said looking around. The Cornucopia sat onto of a hill a few hundred feet away. Fighting could be heard on the other side of the hill. Garnet assumed that mean that some were more interested in getting the supplies so they had made a dash to it.

"So we can assume now that we have had to kill two members of District 2 that they are not going to be in an alliance with us. Are you armed?" Garnet said looking at Glint.

"Not yet," He responded.

"Here take this," Pearl said tossing him an ax.

They began to make their way closer to the cornucopia. A group of three were standing over the body of a smaller tribute.

"We have to attack them. It looks like it took three of them to take down that boy." Pearl nodded. Amaze lifted the spear and threw it. It landed in the back of a tall dark haired boy. Glint quickly tossed the ax into the head of a tall girl. Garnet lifted his sword and swung it at the other boy, chopping off his head.

"Sad," Pearl said as she walked over to the body of the little boy. "His name was Tec. He was so cute at training. He managed to make this electricitical trap. He was so proud of himself."

"Those three were District 4. The girl was Morgayne. Those were her two lugs Hurley and Firth. They did everything that she told them to in training." Glint said he pulled the ax out of her head.

"We have to keep going, the Cornucopia is just over there. We need to make sure that we can get as much as we can carry." Glint said pulling the ax out of the girl's head.

Garnet barely caught a glimpse of a dagger being hurled in his direction. He barely moved out of the way, when Pearl noticed it. Quickly she threw her knife in the direction the dagger came from. It landed in the chest of a muscular boy from District 2.

"Well with Marius trying to kill you too, would say that an alliance is defiantly off the table with District 2." Amaze said almost laughing.

A scream on the other side of the cornucopia caught the attention of Garnet before he could speak.

"That was Diorite." He picked up that dagger that Marius had tossed, and ran in the direction of the scream. The others did not speak just followed. As soon as they got to the other side of the Cornucopia, all they saw was blood. This was where most of the fighting was taking place. There were at least a dozen bodies on the ground. Fighting was taking place by the water on the beach. The smell of salt water hit is senses almost taking away his breath. Garnet allowed his eyes to dart across the landscape. It did not take him much time before he noticed where the scream from Diorite was coming from. Garnet quickly noticed that Diorite was fighting with a sword. She was near Jasper, Silk, and Iridian who were all trying to fight off some remaining tributes that were still fighting. "They are outnumbered we have help." Garnet screamed at his friends.

Quickly he ran to where Diorite was he blocked a blow to her head with his sword. The girl from District 4 was confused. She had not seen Garnet come to the aide of his friend. He was quick to overpower her and stab her in the chest with the sword. He reached over to help Diorite up from the ground. She quickly picked up her sword and ran to assist the others. A small boy over near the Cornucopia tried to steady a bow to shoot at Garnet. The first arrow fell without much effort just in front of where he stood. It took a few moments as the boy was trying to reload for Garnet to register what was happening. The boy was trying to kill him. The boy could not have been more than 12. That was the power of the games, kill or be killed. Garnet threw the dagger into the boy's chest. The boy fell without much effort. Garnet just looked at him. He was so small, he should have never been allowed into the games. A small girl who was friends with the boy from District 10, Garnet remembered seeing them together in training, peeked out of her hiding spot near the cornucopia.

"Come out," Garnet ordered. She tossed a stone at him hitting him in the shoulder. Sadness took over him as he shoved his sword at her, killing her when it entered her throat. Garnet turned his attention back to the fighting which was almost over. Iridian quickly killed the girl that she was fighting with. The others just simply ran off into the woods.

"Let them go," Garnet said as Amaze and Glint were preparing to run after them. "If you are not armed, make sure you get armed. Tonight is going to be rough." He picked up the bow that the boy was trying to use, and slung it over his shoulder. He pulled the body of the little girl from out from under the cornucopia. "If there is anything you cannot carry, but you think will be useful, put it under here. This girl dug out a hole in the fighting. It may come in handy."

He went and looked at the remaining supplies that were stored in the cornucopia. He found an empty bag that he began to fill with medicine and food supplies."

"The water, is it salt or fresh?" Pearl asked.

"It is salt. A lot of the tributes thought they could swim to safety, but were killed before they could get far. One of the girls from District 4 is handy with bow. She killed a handful from over there." Jasper said as he pulled a sword from a body.

"How does the other side look?" Diorite asked.

"There is a forest over there. Looks like the cover will be a good sanctuary," Amaze said as he looked around the area.

"Wonder if that is where the tall girl from four and those two idiots are." Iridian said "I watched them chase some kid that way.

"No need to worry about them." Pearl said. "We took care of them already. They will not be harassing anyone anymore."

"Ok, everyone did you get what you can?" Garnet said looking over his friends. "We need to get as far away from here as we can before nightfall. We have some good tent material here, and five sleeping bags. If you are hurt, I will try to doctor it when we are far enough away from here. I promise that any remaining careers will be trying to stay as close to here as they can. We have to make sure that whatever is left will not be of any value. The other continued their search for supplies in silence. It did not take them long to join Garnet back at the mouth of the cornucopia.

"Which direction do we head in?"

"Let's head into the forest where I started. I killed the only person that was running in that direction. Most were coming this way. "Garnet started to walk in the direction of the forest. The others just followed. Once inside the forest they began to look around. Most of the trees were pine trees, and they were fairly spaced apart from each other


	26. Chapter 26

After walking for almost eight hours, they came to a clearing Garnet looked out into the field. He noticed an old building. The afternoon is getting late. "Let's make camp here for the night." Garnet said. He could hear the waves from the water so he knew that the water was not too far away. Quickly the others begin to make camp. Garnet saw a movement in the trees just above him. He lifted the bow and arrow and shot. A wild turkey fell from it roost and landed just a few feet from where Garnet was standing.

"Start a fire, we have dinner!" He said as he showed the group his catch and hoping that the sunset would hide the fire. "Iridian and Jasper the water sounds like it is not that far in that direction, can you go collect some water for us?"

He looked over his supplies and pulled out his first aid kit. "Glint come here. I want to get a look at the cut on your arm."

"What cut?" Glint said as walked over to him.

"That one," Garnet said pointing to a cut in the jumpsuit that Glint was wearing.

"Strange, I never felt it."

"I noticed it when were at the Cornucopia. It did not look bad then. So I decided it would be safer if we waiting until we were in the protection of the forest." Garnet looked over the cut. It was definitely from a blade of some sort. He covered the cut in iodine to kill any infection that may have been growing in the hours since the bloodbath and gently covered the wound. "Anyone else injured?" He asked. Quietly one by one the others began to let him look to their scrapes and cuts from the events of the day. Over all they were mostly bruised, with a couple of scrapes and a few cuts. Overall they had managed to survive the initial fighting with very little injuries.

Before they could answer the canon began to fire.

"That was 45 shots," Pearl said as it stopped. There were forty-five tributes killed in the blood bath. "That is the largest amount ever killed in a blood bath."

"Well when you think that this is the largest amount of tributes ever, it is not that surprising." Silence followed. The entire forest sounded like it was at a stand-still. Garnet went back preparing the fire to cook his kill.

Two more canon shots were heard; Garnet reached for his sword without thinking, and ran off in the direction that Iridian and Jasper had just left in. It did not take him very long to get to a clearing near a small lake. He stopped when he came to a body. Jasper was practically lying over the body. Garnet moved closer to where Jasper was. When Garnet got close enough he noticed that Jasper was holding Iridian's body an arrow was in her chest.

"He shot her as we were gathering the water," He motioned over to a dead tribute just on the other side of lake. "Luckily I kept a bow so that I could kill him in return"

"Was he alone?" Garnet asked.

"From what I can tell."

"Get the water and let's go. We cannot let them all know that we are here."

Silently they made their way back to camp. The fire was already started and the turkey was already plucked.

"They killed Iridian, but Jasper was able to kill the person that killed her. We just cannot tell who it is. They are on the other side of a small lake." Garnet said and he sat down beside the fire. "We have to get in a good position tonight to see the pictures of the dead. Once we know who is still alive we can then make a plan as to what to do." They sat in silence as the turkey cooked over a small fire. Garnet looked over to where Diorite was sitting. Tears were in her eyes, but not a sound came from her.

Dinner was eaten in silence. No one needed to talk. They were all spending time remembering the life that Iridian had. She was not his best friend. Killed about the same time as her best friend Glitter was the year before.

After they had finished eating Silk looked around. "Who do you think is still out there?"

"Well I know that we killed most of 2 and 4, and they killed quite a few of the little ones."

"I didn't see much of District 12; I think they mostly ran for the woods without getting supplies.

"They must think they can forage their way through. There are not many edible plants that we have encountered so far," Glint said looking around.

"You sit still," Silk said as she approached Garnet with some iodine that she had collected from the Cornicopia. "You are the worst injured of all of us, and you are spending more time worrying about the others." She slowly pulled off his shirt. She wet a pick of his shirt with the water that Jasper had collected and slowly washed off the caked blood from the stab wound that Garnett had received earlier. Once she had the wound cleaned, she began to put the iodine on it to kill any infection, and put a bandage that she had found to cover it."

Garnet quickly re-dressed and began to apply camouflage make-up that he had found in the supplies at the Cornucopia to his face while the others chatted. When he was done, he painted the others face. "We need to hide amongst the tree line when we get to the lake. That is the best place to see who is dead and who is still alive," he quickly covered the fire, and silently made his way to towards the lake. The others followed him, Pearl staying closest to him. Pearl was the type of person that he needed near him right now. She paid attention to everything. She was the one that had the best knowledge of the other tributes. She could tell their names and their strengths from just the little time that they were together in the training sessions. The arrived and got into position just as the anthem was beginning to play. Iridian's picture was the first that they saw. Slowly her picture changed into one of the girls from District 2, five other members of district 2 followed." Only Caesarea and Jarlath are left," Pearl whispered into his ear. Five members of District 3 followed. Pearl did not have anything to say about the four of them. Six members of District 4 took their place." "The two cut-throat girls who thought that they were prettier than everyone else managed to survive." Pearl whispered. Only two girls were killed from District 5, but 6 from District 6, and boy and a girl were killed from District 7, and another four from District 8, three from District 9, and only one single boy survived from District 10. Three boys from district 11 are dead and 2 girls and a guy from District 12.

"Pearl your thoughts?" Garnet asks.

"Well the ones that are still alive are going to be hard to catch. Most of them are of medium size. Their Districts do well when the Careers groups are small. There are four careers left. That means that they will try to avoid a fight with a bigger group. They will focus on hunting down people that are by themselves. It shouldn't be too hard to find them. There are so many still left."

"District 12 will try to band together. They seem to know each other fairly well. They will stay as a group. Wouldn't be surprised if the boy from 10 manages to convince them to help give him safety for a while. If not he will be an easy target for the Careers. District 11 will head for shelter. I do not expect them to fight."

"I don't know Yarrow attacked me. They seem to have a confidence from the extra training. He almost got the best of me right off the bat."

"I can almost promise you that District 7 is in the forest. It will be where they feel the most comfortable."

A twig snapped a few feet away from them. Garnet raised his bow. He closed his eyes, and listened. Another twig broke. Garnet let the arrow go, and the bone crushing sound that followed told him that his arrow had hit its target.

Pearl was the first to move towards the body. A small girl armed with a club was lying dead on ground. Garnet removed the arrow from her body.

"She was from 6," Pearl said taking the club out of her hand. The cannon sounded announcing her death to others. Garnet went back to his hiding spot amongst the tree line looking over the lake.

"We should get some sleep," He said as slowly the others went back to their campsite.

"Night One, and half of us are already dead," Pearl said as she crawled into one of the sleeping bags.

"Yeah, at this rate there will be no need for Mutts." Amaze said trying to make a joke of it.

"I think that was the point," Silk said.

"Why?" asked Pearl

"The more that we kill each other the more that the Game Makers do not need to rely on Mutts to move the story along. Just look at it this way, they get better rating when we kill, then when we are killed by the Mutts," Garnet said

"So then we give them what they want. I like our chances better now that most of District 2 and 4 are dead. If they release Mutts it puts us back on the bottom," Silk added.


	27. Chapter 27

"Katniss you need to sleep."

"I am fine Finnick!"

"How are they holding up anyways?"

"Good, I think Garnet thinks that if they continue to kill it will keep the Gamemakers from releasing Mutts."

"Usually they only use them to drive the tributes closer to each other, or to get them to fight."

"As horrible as this seems, is there any way that we can assist them in finding others for them to kill?"

"You mean using the sponsors to move them in the direction that you need them to go?"

"It hasn't been done before if that is what you are asking." Lyme said looking up from a sofa where she had been taking a nap. She went over to a panel on the computer beside where Katniss was sitting. She typed onto the computer until a map of the arena was in front of her. A few more key strokes and pictures popped up on the screen.

"There is a single tribute, alone less than a mile from them now." Lyme said as she focused a camera onto the position of the tribute. "Hiding in some reeds around the edge of the lake."

"How do we get them to her?"

"We have enough money to band together to get them a trident, plus with only a few members of District 4 remaining the price should not be that much." Finnick said with a smile.

"I taught Jasper how to use it during training. He would hide in the reeds and use it the hunt fish."

"I think that they will not understand that they are in danger if we send them the trident. They will just assume that we are helping them eat."

"She is armed with the poison darts."

"Strange, I noticed that the Career pack had a few of those too," Gloss said pulling up video of the blood bath. "Yeah, see here that girl from District 2 just picked it up."

"But watch this," Lyme said moving the video forward. "See that tribute picks some up, and then a few minutes later more come for them. In all I would say about nine of the remaining tributes are armed with them."

"If they can figure out how to shoot them, they can be deadly," Gloss said.

"Actually they just have to get close enough to scratch someone with it and they can be deadly.

"Katniss you really should get some sleep. It is going to be a long few days."

"Are we doing the right thing?" Katniss asked Gloss, Lyme and Finnick.

"You mean pushing them towards kills?"

"Yeah?"

"They made a decision to kill, as opposed to fighting the Mutts. I can't blame them. All the Mutts do is maul, and leave the tributes there in pain. At least this way the pain is minimal."

"Think of Cato last year, Katniss. They attacked him and left him begging you to finish him off."

"Yeah I know, but it seems so odd sending them to attack an innocent girl."

"Who has poison darts in her pocket? If they do not attack her she will try to kill them."


	28. Chapter 28

A silver parachute falling beside him woke Garnet from his sleep. It was still dark, early morning from what he could tell. He opened the large bag that was attached to the parachute. He removed fishing hooks from the bag. "What are you trying to tell me, Katniss?" He whispered

"What did you get?" Jasper asked

"Fishing hooks?" Garnet said puzzled.

"Awesome! Finnick taught me how to fish during training," Jasper said with a grin on his face.

"But we had a turkey last night, so we do not need food. All of us are armed"

"Maybe she is telling us something else." Pearl whispered.

"Then let's go fishing."

"Before the sun comes up?" Jasper asked.

Garnet and Jasper approached the patch of reeds with caution. "Look, there is a girl sleeping." Garnet whispered to Jasper.

Jasper raised his spear and launched it into the back of the little girl.

"Shit, I was really wanting fish for breakfast," Jasper said as he pulled the spear out of the back of little girl.

"There is still time to catch fish before the sun comes up," Garnet said as they searched the girl for supplies. "She has some roots and poisoned darts. If she was awake when we came across her, she could have been dangerous."

"Let's move back towards camp and try to get some fishing done." The sound of the cannon woke the birds in a near-by tree. Garnet lifted his bow and arrow and shot three birds. Quickly the two of them gathered the birds and made their way back to camp.

He pulled Pearl aside as soon as he saw her. "Katniss sent the fish hooks because less than half a mile from here there was a girl hiding in the reeds on the edge of the lake. She was armed with enough poison darts to kill us all."

"So she is still watching out for us?" Silk asked

"I think she heard our conversation last night about making sure that we kill enough tributes that they will not have to release the Mutts. We just have to make sure that we keep the capital entertained."

When he finished his conversation he walked over and helped Diorite clean the birds.

"How are you holding up Di?"

"Pretty good! Mad that I had to have you help me kill that witch from 2 yesterday. I am surprised she got the best of me."

"Happens to the best of us! At least yours was from 2, the guy that almost got me was from 11. Could you imagine the shame my parents would have felt if I was killed by a guy from 11."

"Guess you are right."

After breakfast they all packed up the camp, after deciding that it was not safe to stay camped at the same place for too long. They decided to make their way in the same direction that the girl was in. After walking for a few hours. The cannon went off again.

"Wonder if it belongs to the careers?" Glint asked as they continued to move. Three more followed in the following minutes.

"Do you think we are heading in the wrong direction," Silk asked as she watched a hover craft descent on the other side of the arena.

"It is possible, but I have a feeling this is the right direction."


	29. Chapter 29

"Who is closest to them, right now?" Gloss asked.

"Right now there are a few members of District eleven about a mile from them." Finnick said as he looked at the screen.

"Any danger?"

"I am just worried that since Jasper killed that girl this morning that not enough blood has been shed. The four that the Careers killed this morning will not be enough to keep the game keepers from releasing something."

"Not really, Plutarch said that President Snow wants as few mutts in this game as possible." Effie said from her spot on the couch. For the past hour the control room was the most active of the others.

"Have you spoken to your husband yet?" Finnick asked as he walked over to Katniss.

"Not yet, he is busy trying to ensure that his friends make it out of this alive. District 9 is close to the members of 12 right now. He is concerned that they are going to attack."

Finnick looked back over to the door. "What has Haymitch told you about what is expected of victors when they are out of the games?"

"Close the door," Lyme whispered, and Gloss who was standing closest to the door gently closed it.

"Most people think that as soon as we leave the arena, we are set for life. That is not the case. We are expected to perform certain duties."

"I have been told of my duties. It was one of the reasons that I decided to go along with the wedding so quickly. Thought me being married was going to slow some of the propositions down. Do you think that it did its job?"

"We are basically high price prostitutes." Gloss said. "Nothing really will stop them if they want you".

"And if we say no," Katniss said already knowing the lengths that President Snow will go.

"Haymitch said no when he won, by the time he made it back to District 12. Both of his parents, and his girlfriends had been killed," Lyme said somberly.

"It is a choice that you will have to make, Katniss. But you will have to make it soon. I am told that there is a guy wanting you and a couple of other Victors tonight," Effie said almost in a whisper.

"I need to talk to Peeta," she whispered.

"At least you got a night with your husband before you were required to service the suitors," Lyme said as she turned her attention back to the monitors.


	30. Chapter 30

"There is a fire less than a mile away," Pearl said pointing to smoke off in the distance.

"We have more people than every district out here, we can just attack them outright," Jasper said as he picked up his spear.

It did not take them too much time to find the campsite.

"There are five of them," Garnet whispered.

"They are idiots. Look where their weapons are," Amaze said pointing to the weapons that were stacked up on the opposite side of the campsite.

"They are District 11. They are usually sneakier that just sitting out in the open. They are normally camouflaged and hiding around this part of the game."

"They think that there are enough of them, to keep most people from attacking them outright." Jasper said

"Would you have expected 5 of them to get out of the bloodbath alive, let alone get to night two?" Pearl asked.

"Depends on who trained them." Amaze said.

"We cannot take chances," Garnet said as he lifted his bow. Jasper followed suit. Garnet aimed at the only boy in the group. The boy was about 15. His dark skin made him barely visible in the shadows of the campfire. He let loose of the bowstring. The arrow hit its target, right in the heart.

Jasper followed suit hitting the girl that was standing right beside him. She was a little more athletic than the other members of the group. Quickly Garnet reloaded shot another arrow at other members of the party, as Diorite, Amaze, Pearl, Glint and Silk ran to quickly finish off the rest. Diorite was the first to reach the unarmed girls. It took her moments to slip behind one of them who were too busy trying to treat the boy who was already dead member. She silently slit her throat, and watched as the helpless corpse fell to the ground. Pearl tossed a dagger into the shoulder of one, which tried to run to the woods. The force of the blow causes the girl to stumble and she fell over a limb. Pearl walked over to the crying girl and rolled her over. A single jab to the chest silenced her.

Pearl barely moved out of the way of a very small girl running towards her with a dagger. Her eyes were crazed and her face covered in dirt, making the trails of tears very visible.

"I'm going to kill you," the girl yelled as she swung the dagger in Pearl's direction. She hesitated for a moment, and the blood came spewing out of her mouth as she went to say something. Her body crashed down face first, just inches away from where Pearl was standing.

"Sorry," Glint yelled. "Got a little tangled up in a trap that they had set." He reached down and pulled the ax out of the back of the girl.

"Quickly gather what you think may be useful. The careers are sure to have seen the fire by now. If they are close, they will surely come to investigate." Jasper yelled from the tents, where he was already plundering.

"Use their bodies to get any weapons out of the arena," Silk yelled as she shoved a mace into the bodies. "The more that we can get out of the arena, the better chances we have. We know that most of those that are out here, did not take much time to get weapons at the Cornucopia.

Garnet looked over towards where Silk was standing. A single silver parachute was falling from the sky. "Grab that and hurry, we need to get out of this area as soon as we possibly can." Silk nodded and jumped straight up into the air and grabbed the parachute. She landed on her feet and began to run as soon as she landed. The other just followed. No one spoke as they ran. Time was not on their side and they all knew it. The Sun had set on day two in the Hunger Games and already there was only a third of the original number left.

"Let's stop here," Pearl said after an hour of steady running. Silk reached into her pocket and pulled out the parachute that she had picked up earlier.

"Its protein supplements?" Silk said as she opened the package.

"That means that there is most likely no real food out here that is edible. We can kill an occasional animal, but they will be like that turkey yesterday no real meat to them," Glint said as he looked around the area that they had stopped in. He could tell just 100 feet from where he stood the forest ended. A field lay at the other side.


	31. Chapter 31

"Another one down," Pearl said as the cannon announced another death.

"What does that make?" Amaze asked.

"Seventy-five down and twenty-two to go." Diorite said keeping the tally on a piece of paper she found. She had been using berries as ink for the better part of a day.

"Wonder if the Careers are the ones taking out most of them?" Jasper asked.

"There are only four of them. Unless they managed to pick off some individuals, I do not think they are strong enough to attack a huge group. A few hours ago, the cannon shots were too close to each other. There has to be another large group that can attack the smaller groups.

The sound of footsteps stopped their conversation. Garnet looked around the area a rustle in the trees caused him to look up. The sound of something coming towards him cause him to move out of the way quickly, but Diorite was not so lucky as a poisoned dart hit her in the shoulder. Garnet raised his bow and sent an arrow in the direction that the dart came from. A girl tumbled out of the trees and fell to the ground.

"Careers!" Amaze yelled as he recognized the fallen girl. Another girl jumped from the trees and looked at the dead girl on the ground.

An arrow from the trees beyond where Siren was standing flew dangerously close to Amaze, who managed to jump out of way just in time. Amaze moved closer to where Garnet, Pearl, Jasper, Silk were standing. Garnet sent an arrow into the woods where the arrow came from, but another volley of arrows told him that he did not hit his unseen target. Siren took the opportunity to run deeper into the forest. A single cannon shot rang out across the arena.

Night was coming soon. "We have to get to a place where we can treat Diorite. We must have them outnumbered if they kept hidden after we killed that girl from 2." Amaze said as he was looking at the shoulder of Diorite.

Garnet pulled out some of the leaves that Katniss had told him to pick each time he ran across them. He quickly packed them on the wound that Diorite was screaming in pain over.

"I am not sure if this will work on poison darts. Katniss used it last year to remove tracker jacket venom. It is close enough right?" He asked hoping that one of them knew a little bit more about medicine than he did.

He lifted Diorite up and helped her to her feet. Amaze assisted in helping moving her. Within a few minutes the cannon for the girl from District 2 rang across the arena.

"We have to stop," Peal yelled as Diorite began to convulse. Garnet assisted in propping her up against a tree. He reached into his bag and removed the few first aid supplies that he had.

"No," Diorite whispered. "Don't waste it. The poison is too strong."

"Get water," Garnet ordered to Pearl, who immediately passed a canteen to him. He cleaned the wound. The area around the wound was already turning a dark black color. Garnet studied the wound closely. He applied more of the leaves that Katniss had taught him about to the wound. The poison was spreading too quickly. Diorite pulled him closer to her.

"Stay safe. Do not worry about me!" She whispered barely audible.

"We cannot leave you!" Garnet said trying not to cry.

"You can and you will. They know you came in this direction. They are going to come after you eventually. Go!" She kissed him on the cheek as closed her eyes. Garnet watched as her breathing began to slow. Garnet waited for her to take her last breath and she faded from life in his hands.

"We cannot continue to run from them. We have twice as many people as they do. They can ambush us anywhere, but when it comes to face to face. We have the advantage. They have to have been camped close by here," Pearl said as she picked up the bag that Diorite had been carrying and slung it over her shoulder. Pearl looked up just in time to see the silver parachute fall in front of her. Silently she picked it up. She knew that he words were the only reason for the sponsorship. The mentors were sending the message that there was trouble in the Capital; they were calling for more blood.

She gently opened the package. Six loafs of bread from District One. Silently she grabbed one and passed the others to Garnet. She began to walk in the direction that they had just left, the others followed.


	32. Chapter 32

"Katniss, have you been sleeping?" Cecilia asked looking over at Katniss from her computer as Katniss walked into the room.

"Been on day duty, hard to sleep with the Careers are so close."

"I know that feeling. They have been circled the District 8 tributes for a few hours this morning before luring them out one by one and killing them," Cecilia said. "I knew the parents of most of them.

"It is strange. When they killed Iridian a few days ago, it did not affect me. Today was different, watching Diorite die, was like watching little Rue last year. It just made me want to go out there and kill them all myself. And then one of Peeta's friends Warn. I did not know him all that much in school, but they he made sure that my sister and my best friend's brother were safe. I am not sure I can do this every year. "

"You watch this every year, regardless," Cecilia said. "Every year we know what will happen. Every year children are reaped and sent to the arena to fight. Your job is to make sure that they have a fighting chance. So far this year you have done your job. Your tributes are prepared. Even District 12 is showing better than most would have thought. Right now your tributes are slowly making their way to the career campsite. They are following true to that pledge they made before the games. They are seeking revenge for every death."

"And so far, they have the most kills," Brutus said as he joined the room. "I am surprised. I half expected them to spend most of the games hiding. I have come to replace you for the night Cecilia."

"Ignore him. He thinks the only way to win a games is to kill everyone yourself. Ok, Katniss come with me. I think that it is time that I made you relax."

"Hard to do in the games."

"That I am aware of, but you are no help to them out there, if you are not your best. They need you to be in the best shape you can be. The more rested you are, the more you can think of how best to assist them."

"That is what Peeta has been trying to tell me since we arrived here at the arena."

"He is your husband. Follow his advice for once." Cecilia passed her a small vile. "This is a sleep medicine. Tomorrow they are going to start the interviews for the top 16."

"There are a lot more left out there though,"

"The Capitol knows that overnight there will be more killed. They just need another 3 dead before they hit that number. This year's group is blood thirsty, most expect to wake up in the morning and already be at that number.


	33. Chapter 33

Another canon broke the silence of the night. "We need to get back towards the Cornucopia. If we stake out just the right spot, we can ensure that we have an advantage at the feast." Silk said as she looked over to where Garnet was. The two of them had spent most evening on watch. He was looking across the lake. The moon illuminated the lake to show them a good view of the small pond.

"Do you think they have interviewed our family and friends yet?" Garnet asked

"But there are more than eight of us."

"Well when you think we are teams. I do not think they will wait. When there are eight of us left it could very well be the final battle."

"I try not to think about my mother watching these games. Two of her daughters have volunteered to walk into the arenas. She was heartbroken when she came to see me in the Justice building."

"You are not your sister. You have already proven that you can handle yourself out here if there is another rule change. Now we just have to work together to get us all back safely."

Silk looked over her shoulder to where the others were sleeping. "I should wake Glint for his watch and get some sleep myself." She said walking back into the darkness of the forest. It did not take Glint long to find his way to where Garnet was sitting.

"I heard your conversation," Glint said as he reached Garnet.

"You think it is a good plan, to hide out near the Cornucopia?"

"I think that it could work. The Feast has to be planned soon. That would give us all a chance to see how the others are adapting. Part of me thinks that they have to be running out of food soon. All that is edible here are the animals, and even they are skinny and malnourished. "

"Yeah, makes me wonder how the Careers are doing."

"They must be getting lots of sponsors. So far we have been pretty lucky in that regard. They send that fishing hooks that directed us to the tribute with the poison darts. We have had some food sent to make sure we are eating enough."

"Garnet gets some sleep," Jasper said placing a gentle hand on Garnet's shoulder. "You have been up for almost 24 hours. Glint and I will wake up if you are needed."

Garnet opened his mouth to protest, but Glint tossed a small stone in his direction. "He is right you know. You will be no use to any of us, if you are dead tired. It will only lead to your own death. Sleep a few hours. We will move close to the Cornucopia before sunrise, but you get some sleep." Garnet just nodded.

Glint and Jasper sat in silence for a while. They watched as the moonlight sparkled on the lake like a jewel in the night. Garnet tried to sleep, but every sound around him kept him awake. He closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings. A whisper startled him from his rest. He focused on the voices "When are you going to tell him why you are really here?" Glint asked Jasper

"What are you talking about? It is my duty as a child of a victor to ensure that our District wins. Plus he is one of my best friends; I have to make sure he does that."

"You could care less about the duty of being a victor's kid. You are here because you are in love with him. You know that they will never show a romance this year after what happened with Peeta and Katniss so you are going to let both of you die without ever telling him that you are in love with him."

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Jasper said in a very harsh whisper.

"I have known you since we were little Jasper, I know you better than you know yourself. You are in love with him, and have been for years. You give him the same looks that I give Silk. You never want him to catch him looking at you like that. I was standing beside you at the reaping remember. I know how you reacted when his name was called. Indecision on wither to volunteer to replace him or not. Then it was announced more than one of us would be sent into the games, so you jumped to join him. Your father does not hate you because you are worthless here in the arena. He hates you because you are gay."

"How did you..."

"Told you, I know you better than you know yourself. You have been practicing for the games since you were able to walk. Your father has made sure of that, there is no way that he was not 100 percent positive that if you were the enter the games that you will walk out of here alive."

"You know I hate you right now," Jasper said in another harsh whisper. "Ok so I love him. My father does not approve. He thinks that it is immoral. And yes he has acted differently since he found out. But I am here, trying my best to make him proud of me. Garnet will never be in love with me. He is too caught up in what other people expect him to be. There is no need to tell him. He will never love me the same way that I love him."

"You do not know that!"

"Yes I do. When he walks out of this arena, he will marry Pearl. I will go home and my father will finally be proud of me."

"You have to separate your love for Garnet and you want to please your father. They are not tied together. You can make your father proud by living through these games, no matter if you admit that you are in love with your best friend or not."

"Garnet opened his mouth to protest, but Glint tossed a small stone in his direction. "He is right you know. You will be no use to any of us, if you are dead tired. It will only lead to your own death. Sleep a few hours. We will move close to the Cornucopia before sunrise, but you get some sleep." Garnet just nodded.

Glint and Jasper sat in silence for a while. They watched as the moonlight sparkled on the lake like a jewel in the night. Garnet tried to sleep, but every sound around him kept him awake. He closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings. A whisper startled him from his rest. He focused on the voices "When are you going to tell him why you are really here?" Glint asked Jasper

"What are you talking about?"

"Back in the Capital he asked us why we were all here. You gave him an answer that was bullshit and you know it. "

"It is my duty as a child of a victor to ensure that our District wins. Plus he is one of my best friends; I have to make sure he does that."

"You could care less about the duty of being a victor's kid. You are here because you are in love with him. You know that they will never show a romance this year after what happened with Peeta and Katniss so you are going to let both of you die without ever telling him that you are in love with him."

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Jasper said in a very harsh whisper.

"I have known you since we were little Jasper, I know you better than you know yourself. You are in love with him, and have been for years. You give him the same looks that I give Silk. You never want him to catch him looking at you like that. I was standing beside you at the reaping remember. I know how you reacted when his name was called. Indecision on wither to volunteer to replace him or not. Then it was announced more than one of us would be sent into the games, so you jumped to join him. Your father does not hate you because you are worthless here in the arena. He hates you because you are gay."

"How did you..."

"Told you, I know you better than you know yourself. You have been practicing for the games since you were able to walk. Your father has made sure of that, there is no way that he was not 100 percent positive that if you were enter the games that you will walk out of here alive."

"You know I hate you right now," Jasper said in another harsh whisper. "Ok so I love him."

"And what about your father?"

"My father does not approve. He thinks that it is immoral. And yes he has acted differently since he found out. But I am here, trying my best to make him proud of me. Garnet will never be in love with me. He is too caught up in what other people expect him to be. There is no need to tell him. He will never love me the same way that I love him."

"You do not know that!"

"Yes I do. When he walks out of this arena, he will marry Pearl. I will go home and my father will finally be proud of me."

"You have to separate your love for Garnet and you want to please your father.

"Why? Here in the arena they are the same things.

"They are not tied together. You can make your father proud by living through these games, no matter if you admit that you are in love with your best friend or not."

"But can you make your best friend love you, the way that you want him to?"

"No, but you can at least let him know how you feel on the matter."

"You do not know how it feels to be gay. It is like all the eyes of the District are on you. The jokes, the mean spirited words that are tossed at people just because they are perceived to be different."

"And in a few days you will have proven to them all that they are all idiots. You will emerge from these games as one of the victors of the Seventy-fifth games."


	34. Chapter 34

"Should we exploit the boy?" Lyme asked.

"No!" Katniss responded back almost immediately. "I do not want any of them having to deal with anything like I had to. If they decide to play it that way, they will."

"Garnet was awake for the conversation," Gloss said.

"I noticed," Katniss responded. "How is he going to play it?"

"That is something that I am not sure of. Some members of the family have suspected that the relationship between the two of them was more that they were letting on. From what I have seen tonight, I would assume that Garnet has no clue as to what is actually going on here."

"So what do we do?"

"Tread very carefully," a voice from the doorway said in a tone of annoyance. Katniss recognized the voice without even turning around. President Snow had seen the conversation and now he was here to ensure that it was handled properly. "I have ordered Plutarch not to show that conversation in the recaps. Only the people who were watching them in the middle of the night will know what happened in the conversation, and even most of them are more concerned with the acid hail that is currently bombarding the tributes from District 12. I would hate to have to make an example out of two districts in one night." Without another word he stormed out of the control room.

"So once again I ask, what do we do?"

"Nothing," Lyme said after letting the question linger for a while.

"Garnet is smart enough not to flaunt it in front of Snow. He knows that one wrong move out there will get you killed by the game makers. It's a show; he will give them what the audience wants. This is where his extensive knowledge of the games comes into his benefit," Gloss said watching screen where Garnet lay asleep.

"We are going to need more sponsors," Finnick said as he turned his attention to the screen. Gloss just nodded and walked out of the room.

"Where is he going?" Katniss asked.

"Well you know that one of our jobs as mentor is to order the sponsorships for the tributes. Well when money gets low. We have to work together to make sure that we raising funds," Lyme said. Her tone almost caught Katniss off guard. She sounded just the teachers that Katniss had back in District 12.

"What is he going to do to get sponsors?"

"Well for him that is the easy part. He flirts, he smiles, and he drinks, small talk. You make them comfortable with you, and then they open their wallets."

"Guess that means that my tributes will never get sponsors."

"Of course they will, right now you are the most popular victor ever! You have this fire to you that draws them in like they are moths."

"That is Cinna's work, not mine."

"No it is all you Katniss. Cinna just noticed it and brought it out of you."

"The Feast will be live tomorrow morning, at sunrise" the computer said breaking the silence.

"Snow is aiming for their deaths. He sent the rain to move District 12 didn't him?"

"To get them closer to another group, yes." Lyme said

"Who is left, and where are they?" Finnick asked.

There are still two from District 2 and the one from District 4. They are here on the other side of the arena. They have made a camp here near the beach. District 3 has only two left. They have been keeping close to the lake. There is only one left from 5, 7, and 10. They have for the most part just been keeping to themselves. I know that they are all three very close to starvation. They will have to make a run for food at the feast. District 9 has two, and 12 still has four. They are both being sent towards the Careers by the acid rain that is hitting in the northern part of the arena.


	35. Chapter 35

"Let's get going towards the Cornucopia. The faster we can find a good hiding place the easier it will be to end this thing," Silk said as she was packing the last of the supplies into her bag.

"Emory and I will take the lead," Glint said pushing his friend to the front of the group. "Jasper, you stay near Garnet."

"I know what you are doing," Jasper yelled back.

"Yeah, making sure that Garnet is well protected!" Glint yelled back.

"Ok alpha males, let's get this show on the road," Pearl yelled as she pushed Glint forward. The rest of the group just nodded to agree.

Garnet watched them closely. The walk gave him time to think, something he tried desperately not to do that night. He had always looked at Jasper as a brother. He grew up in the house next door. For years they had been inseperatable. Did he love him the same way that Jasper seemed to love him? Glint seemed to think that there was a possibility.

Garnet forced himself to think about love. All of his life he had tried not to think about falling in love with someone. It would only lead to heartbreak. If he fell in love with someone they would be forced to enter the games to be with him. While it was not unheard of to have two victors in a row from District 1, the odds were never in their favor.

Garnet looked over to Jasper, was his love for him more than just one of friendship? Was it normal to want to Jasper to be the first person he spoke with in the morning, and the very last one he spoke to at night? Was it normal to care for someone so much that he would do anything for him? What would his family think if he felt for Jasper the way that Jasper felt for him? Would they act like Jasper's father? There were only a few gay couples in District 1, and Garnet could not remember his family even addressing the situation before.

A snapping sound shook Garnet from his contemplation. It took a few moments for Garnet to process what happened. A deafen sound followed. Garnet watched as the ground around where Amaze and Glint were standing explodes. The force of the blast blew Garnet a few feet back from where he was standing.

"Glint?" Silk yelled as she fell to the ground over a body.

"Silk, get away from him. That entire area is booby trapped."

"But!"

"No they are both gone!" Pearl yelled as he pointed to another body in a tree, that was once Amaze.

"Oh my God!" Silk yelled as she noticed the body. Two cannon shots confirmed what Garnet already suspected.

"I should have been up front," Jasper whispered.

"No, if you were with them, you would be in the same position as them. But Glint only wanted me near you to..."

"I know what he wanted. I heard your conversation last night. Now is not the time to talk about it. We have to get to the Cornucopia. The sooner we finish these games, the sooner we can get home."

"We have to pay close attention to where we are walking from now on. District 3 could have boobie trapped anything out here. Is anyone hurt?" Garnet said as he regained his composure. He had been too busy thinking about what could have been, and not watching what was going on around him.


	36. Chapter 36

"Are any of them injured?" Katniss asked. The explosion had come as a surprise to them in the control room.

"Just a few scraps for the most part. I think that Jasper dislocated his shoulder, but Pearl has already tried to reset it. Hopefully her working with Cecilia in training will help her" Lyme said from her computer station.

"I see that the acid rain that the Game Makers used last night beat up the other tributes pretty well." Finnick said as he checked in on the remaining tributes.

"There will be a major s battle tonight. The game maker is trapping the remaining small groups between District 12 and the careers."

"So you think that for the feast tomorrow there will only be three groups? Katniss asked.

"We are at the week mark of the games. This is the time that the Game makers try to do as much as possible to make sure that there is a fast end to the games. The Capital citizens have a very short attention span. If the games go on to long they lose interest. And this is a show for them. This is their biggest sporting event. The more entertaining they see it, the more they like it."

"Guess they do not like mine then, spending all of my time hidden in a cave coaxing Peeta back to life."

"Quite the opposite rather," Lyme said. "You actually won them over. They were memorized with the girl on fire, and then you showed them your fiery spirit. They loved the romance. Problem is that the ones in charge did not like it, since rebellion hit soon after."

"So is there still rebellion?"

"No," Effie said with a grim look. "They have destroyed the rebellions. In many of the districts all of the areas of production have been destroyed. The citizens are starving, mass executions. Snow is expected to announce that there is going to be a mass movement of people. I hear that they will use a lottery to repopulate areas where the death toll was highest, so that production can begin again."

"So people from District 1 could be sent to District 11 to work in the orchids?"

"Or to the mines of twelve?" Katniss added.

"It is all possible. Snow is planning on announcing it after the games. He is also said to be thinking of relocating all the victors to the Capital to keep them from increasing future rebellions."

"That would strip most of us from our families," Lyme said.

"I think that is the plan! He blames me for starting the rebellion."

"But the rebellion was growing before you came forward."

"But I lit the fire!"


	37. Chapter 37

"Four more cannons" Pearl said as she counted the shots that rang out across the arena. The commentary was not needed to understand what just happened.

"Attention tributes, as a show of our generosity we would like to invite you to a feast at sunrise tomorrow. We know that you all are tired and hungry. We plan on being generous with the food that we provide to all of you." Claudius Templesmith said with his voice echoing throughout the arena.

"I just hope that they managed to at least maim them somehow. Silk said as she approached the opening that lead to the Cornucopia.

"Do we know where they are?"

"I would bet that they are close to the lake, it would be the best place to try to survive."

"Yeah but…"

"Well we know they are not near here. We would have heard some of the fighting otherwise." Garnet said as he walked inside the Cornucopia. They had been walking for hours since the deaths of Glint and Amaze. None saying anything. Now that they had reached their destination they were all tired. "We sleep in here tonight. No fire. We can use this as a place to ensure that we get the level of surprise we need to make sure that we leave this game as the victors.

The inside of the metal cornucopia remained surprisingly cool as the sun began to set. "Feels like the game makers are trying to lower the temperature," Pearl said in a hushed whisper.

"They want to make sure those still out in the elements are uncomfortable for the feast tomorrow. They must not have sleeping bags," Silk said as she pulled out a sleeping bag from the backpack she carried. The metal cornucopia seemed to cause the coldness to increase. Soon all four tributes manage to use the heat from their bodies to endure the frigid temperatures that continued to fall outside of the shelter.

Sunrise awoke Garnet with a strange sound as a table emerged from the ground just outside of the cornucopia. Silently he awoke his team mates. Hiding in the shadows of the inside of the Cornucopia, they armed themselves with the poison darts that were left at the Cornucopia since the beginning of the games. Garnet steadied his bow and arrows. His eyes darted across the tree line waiting for someone to emerge.

It did not take them long before the first tribute emerged from the tree line.

"District 12," Pearl whispered as four tributes slowly made their way towards them. Garnet watched as they watched behind them and towards the lake.

"They know they are being followed!" Jasper whispered.

"The Careers must have been near them since that fight last night."

"Well there is still the two from District 3 too. Maybe they have been sticking close to the other groups."

A roar came from the tree line and the remaining tributes from the careers came running towards the tributes from 12. Garnet watched as the two groups stopped walking towards to the table of food, and began to fight each other.

"We end this here!" Garnet whispered with a harsh voice. "Look, there District 3." He said as two small tributes darted out of the trees to make their way to the table full of food."

"Let them get food, and kill them before they get back. We do not want to give away our hiding spot to the others." Jasper whispered back.

They watched as the two small kids ran up to the table. Their eyes darting over to the fight between District 12 and the Careers, and then back to the tree line waiting for District 1 to make their appearance. Garnet steadied his bow and followed the boy with an arrow. He watched as the boy stuffed his pocket with jerky. He waited for the boy to run back towards the safety of the tree line before he let the arrow go. The boy toppled over dead just before he would have made it to safety. The girl fell soon after as Pearl hit her with a poison dart just moments after she started to run towards the boy.

Garnet looked over to where District 12 and the Careers were fighting. A couple of bodies lay on the ground already. Pearl shot off another of the poison darts into the body of a girl. Garnet grabbed his sword and began to run in the direction of the fight. He stopped just in time to block a shot from the giant boy from district 2 with a club. Garnet swung the sword a few times to have it blocked each time by the boy. The boy was stronger than Garnet. A thought came over him. The boy was fighting with a wooden club. Garnet grabbed the sword with all of his might. A hard swing of the sword caught the boy's club just low enough to break the boy's wrist. The boy fell to the ground in pain. A quick jab into the boy's jugular ended his life.

He looked over the field and watched as another male tribute crashed to the ground. Pearl jumped on another girl and slit her throat. Jasper easily killed another of the female tributes from 12. Silk was fighting with a girl from District 4. Garnet wanted to run help her, but was not needed because Silk quickly tossed her spare dagger into the chest of the girl. The ground around them was covered in blood. Nine cannon shots broke the silence.

"Anyone else left?"

"Just the four of us!"

"Is it over?"

"You never know until the official announcement.

"Are they going to change the rules again?" Jasper asked the others

"I hope not, I just want it to be over," Pearl said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you the Victors of the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games."

Garnet pulled his friends closer to him and embraced them. The games were over. While Silk and Pearl were jumping up and down celebrating their victory. Garnet pulled Jasper closer to him, and pulled him into a kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

Katniss stood in the middle of the ballroom in yet another frilly dress. She looked around the room. Past victors dressed in their very best filled the large room. They were mingling with sponsors who for years have helped them lead their tributes to victory. This was how they say thank you to all the sponsors who assisted their tributes. Her eyes glanced around the room. Gloss was busy in a conversation with a group of young looking women from the Capital. Finnick walked around with his fiancé attached to his arm. He mingled between the various groups.

"You look lovely as usual," Effie said as she approached.

"Thanks," Katniss replied

"Congratulations on your win," a newcomer said. Katniss just nodded her head at Enobaria. "It is rarely heard of to win the Games one year, and have your tribute win the next. A very impressive feat!"

"I feel honored," Katniss said. Truth was she felt anything but. She did what Effie and the others asked her to do before the games began. She did everything she could to ensure that Garnet and his friends emerged from the games alive.

"Oh there you are Katniss! I have been meaning to introduce you to Garnet's mother," Cecelia said and she pulled on Katniss's arm.

"Oh?"

"Plus I wanted to pull you away from that dreadful woman," Cecilia said in a whisper.

"You mean Effie?

"Oh heaven's no! Enobaria! She just always manages to get on my nerves with the way she is about these games. She lives for the death in the arena. Here we are," Cecilia said. Katniss looked around. A regal woman stood before her. His blonde hair fell to her shoulders. Katniss could tell that she was about the same age as her mother, but she looked so much younger. "Katniss this is Ruby Herron."

"Pleasure to meet you," Katniss said extending her hand. Before she knew what was going on, she was pulled into a hug.

"Thank you," Ruby said clearly trying to hold back tears.

"For what? Garnet and the others are the ones who did all the work."

"And you made sure that they did. Gloss has told her that you stayed in the control room almost constantly worried about how they were faring.

"Shame that next year I will have to go against him."

"Oh no dear, once you are a victor, you are part of the family."

"Did not seem like that this last year."

"This year was different. With the rebellion, no one knew who was supposing the rebels and who was supporting the Capitol. Add that to the fact that Snow looked at you as the starting point of the rebellion. Guess he figured out later that it had been in the works for years."

"Will he turn his attention on Garnet and the others now?"

"No, he has bigger fish to deal with," Ruby said as she nodded her head in the direction of the door. "You see lady with the purple wig on, and that bright pink dress?" She said in almost a whisper.

"That is Desdemona Merrythought, the current head of the Council of Panem. This year is an election year here in the Capital. She has enough pull to run for President, and can possibly win."

"Well that is good then right?"

"No, for once I think that Snow is the best thing for us right now. He is mad about the rebellions, but he thinks he has won. On the other hand, if she were to defeat him in the election. We have no way of knowing how she will be. She is known to be ruthless."

"Oh there you are Katniss," Effie said as approached with a small man. "I wanted to properly introduce you to Plutarch Heavensby, the current Head Game maker.

Katniss thought back. This was the game maker that fell into the punch back when she was a tribute.

"It's a pleasure to finally be able to speak to you Mrs. Mellark."

"Oh please call me Katniss. I have not gotten used to my married name yet."

"Excellent, I look forward to working with you in the future, Katniss," Plutarch said in a hushed whisper. The entire room was beginning to get quiet. A podium appeared on a raised platform. The great doors to the room swung open and in stepped President Snow. He made his way to the podium, and turned and looked at the crowd in front of him.

"Welcome to the Mentors Ball. At the end of every Hunger Games past victors and sponsors gather to celebrate the end of another successful Hunger Games. This year the games raised more money, and more viewers, and higher ratings than any other Hunger Games. That is an incredible feat, and each of you is responsible for that." He stopped and looked around the room. His eyes caught Katniss's and stopped.

"I have an announcement to make, and I wanted each of you to be around when I made it. A new law was written last night that would require relocation of 500 families from each of the districts to assist in the increased production in all districts. In the next few weeks a lottery will take place, those 6,000 families will be divided amongst the districts that were the most severely affected by the plague that recently devastated many of the Districts in Panem." His eyes did not leave Katniss's as he continued. "With the movement of many of the families in your home districts many of your friends and families will be required to move to another district. They will be taught how to work in their new district. Since many of the children in this move, will be the most affected if they are to be chosen to represent their new districts. Victors will be required to move to a new rebuilt District 13. You will spend a total of three months a year in your home District." Chatter amongst the people in the room whispering amongst themselves grew.

He took his eyes off of Katniss and looked around the room once more.

"There is one final thing that this year had brought about. Many of the viewers were happy with the training regime that was implemented this year. I have decided that I wish to build training academies in each of the districts. It gives you another job. You will be required to teach the tributes of the districts to fight in the arena. Tributes will now be chosen one month before the games. They will enter the academies where the past victors will spend their time teaching them how to survive in the games. I hope that these changes are beneficial to you all." He put his speech back in his coat pocket and walked out of the room. The sponsors who had been part of the festivities quickly ran off to tell the other in the Capital of what they can only see as good news."

Plutarch Heavensby walked up to the podium. He pulled out a tiny device and it began to emit a slight hum. "You all know what he is talking about. Since you all were in seclusion for the games, the districts continued to rebel. Most of the people in 4, 8, 9, and 11 are dead. Other is faring just slightly better. You are going back home to places that are dying from starvation. They are broken. The number of Peacekeepers has multiplied in each of the Districts, even ones like 12 where rebellion was not even heard of."

"So he is having us teach them to fight?"

"Isn't he worried we are teaching them to rebel further?"

"Actually it is the opposite. He knows he has won. Last night District 13 was completely destroyed. Without their support none of the other Districts have the weaponry it will take to destroy Snow and the Capital."

"Wait, I thought 13 were destroyed years ago!" Peeta yelled out.

"Propaganda!" another victor yelled. "They wanted you to think that. They were almost destroyed they began helping the rebellion a few years back."

"So all this time they watched as we were each sent into the arena. They are no better than the Capitol!" Another of the victors yelled.

"That is over now. Now we have to focus on the task at hand. We get out of this mess. Each of you will head home for a few days. I suggest you tell everyone you know that you love them. I can almost promise you that they are going to be the ones that will be chosen to change Districts. One thing to keep in mind: Anyone over the age of 18 is considered an adult they will be chosen even if they are still living at home with their parents." Katniss's heart sunk. Gale would be taken, that was why Snow stared at her. Her mother and Prim possibly, but defiantly Gale.


	39. Chapter 39

"Should we wake them?" Gloss said as he walked into the waiting room of the hospital wing. The Mentor's ball had officially been over for two hours. Of those two hours the newly crowned victors had undergone medical tests to ensure that they were now in the best shape possible.

"No," Katniss said. "Let them sleep! They have had a very action packed two days."

"I knew there would be a fight at the Feast, but I did not expect them to use it to end the games."

"Smart strategy though."

"Something the Capitol is going to be talking about for years. When they wake send them to Cinna and his team. Make sure they eat," Katniss said as the hospital wing began to fill with other mentors.

"We all decided that we want to start a new tradition," Ruby Herron said as she approached and pulled Katniss into a hug. "The rebellion taught us one thing. We cannot emerge victorious in our fights with the Capital if we are not unified. From now on, when the games are over each year, we will be unified in welcoming the newest victor into our midst.

"How is he doing?" an elderly man said as he struggled to keep himself standing.

"The doctors are with him now. They just seem to be suffering from dehydration and exhaustion. The same as we all were when we left the arena," Finnick said as he pushed a chair up so that Copper Herron could sit as he waited for his great-great grandson to be released from the hospital.

"Wonder if they will fix that mental illness from my son," another older male said. Before Katniss could even look over in his direction a few of the other mentors had the man pushed up against the wall.

"Now you listen closely," Enobaria said through her sharpened teeth to the man. "That boy is now a victor, if I hear even a peep that he has to endure anything remotely that could be thought of as a disparaging remark. I will rip your throat out with my teeth just like I did your brother. Am I understood Topaz?"

Her comments took Katniss by surprise. Of all the past victors, she never expected Enobaria to be the one that would come to the rescue of Jasper to his father.

Katniss excused herself and slowly opened the door to the room where Garnet was sleeping. Silently she made her way over to him. He was awake, but not yet beginning to move "How are you feeling?" Katniss asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Tired!"

"Well you have been sleeping for two days."

"How are Jasper, Pearl and Silk?"

"They are still resting."

"So it's over?"

"Tonight are having the recaps. Then off to District 1, until the Victor's Tour."

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you for kicking some sense into me. When you first met me, I was not ready for the games and the emotional turmoil that would follow."

"The emotions will all be there, nothing stops that."

"I know. I'm sorry for leading the attack on twelve at the end. I know they were your friends." Katniss pulled him closer to her.

"Yes they were my friends. They made the ultimate sacrifice for my family. I have not had time to mourn them yet, but I will." She kissed his forehead.

"I also wanted you to know that I am in love with Jasper. I tried to think about it in the games, but there was so much to distract me. Glint was right, he should have told me himself."

"He came to me before the games, and told me. I told him to keep it a secret until the time was right. The games are never a good place to profess one's love for someone. "

"You did,"

"That is why I am an expert at telling you that it is not the place. Peeta and I both were not fully thinking when we said that we loved each other. We were more concerned with the other dying without the other knowing. Our actions sparked a rebellion that almost destroyed four or five districts. Now those districts are on the brink of collapse. Just tonight President Snow announced that he would be repopulating the districts with survivors of all the districts. Victors will be moved to a thirteenth district."

"Why move the victors?"

"To remove them from the rebellion equation. If we are not there to incite a riot, then all that Snow has to do is increase the Peacekeepers in the districts." She stopped for a moment. "I think that your parents want to see you. You should get dressed and go see them."

"Yeah," Garnet said still not wanting to pull away from her. "What are you going to do?"

"You have your final interview tonight. Tomorrow I am going with Peeta to take the bodies of those killed from District 12, back home. "


	40. Chapter 40

Katniss stepped on the last train car. She looked around the gray walls made the room somber, which fit the mood that Katniss was filling. The car only had eight items in it. Eight pine coffins were placed side by side. Eight people who had given their lives to protect her family.

Katniss walked over to that coffin that had Leevy's name on. She rubbed her hands on the smooth pine box. That was all the Capital gave her to be sent home in, a pine box. Katniss fell to her knees. Tears poured out.

"I'm sorry. You volunteered thinking that I would be the one helping to get you home, and instead I helped them put you here in this box."

"They never blamed you," Peeta said almost in a whisper behind her.

"They should have, I taught Pearl how to fight. Pearl took her life at the feast like it was nothing."

"They did what they had to finish the Games. Leevy would have wanted it that way."

"How can I face the District knowing I am responsible for eight of their friends and family not coming home?"

"The same way, you did last year. As a winner; you are a winning mentor. You did your job. You made sure that those under your care were brought back home." He opened his arms and Katniss feel into them. He tears poured for hours.

The train came to a stop, but Katniss had not moved from the car with the coffins. She watched as one by one the coffins were unloaded from the train. She could hear the sobs from the family members. She stopped and waited for a while before she stepped off the train. To her surprise, no one had moved from the platform. It took her a while to focus on what was going on around her. Everyone standing on the platform was giving her the old customary sign of thanks.

She was dumbstruck. She was responsible for the deaths of most of the coffins that now lay on the platform. Katniss could not help herself from falling to her knees and to start crying again.

"Don't cry child," an elderly woman said as she pulled her into her arms. "We mustn't let anyone know that it affects you."

"I do not understand,"

"You are a victor child. None of these children were able to bring victory to the district, but you managed to once again win."

"These were my friends,"

"And we honor them for their deaths, but we celebrate you for your victory."


End file.
